


Old Habits

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Second Chances [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Incubus turned human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our take on the final episodes of season 1 and what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2006.

"Vampires?"

"They exist, though I thought they were extinct, and who the hell is this?" John Winchester took his eyes off his sons and glared at the man in the back seat of the Impala.

Dean swallowed hard. "That’s Val. Val, say hi to my dad."

"Hi, Dad," Val said brightly, making Sam groan.

Dean winced as John Winchester growled. "Tell me that’s not what I think it is."

"Um, well, actually." Dean took a deep breath, telling himself that stammering really wasn’t going to help. "He _used to be_ Valac, an incubus. Now he’s human, and he’s been helping us."

"An _incubus_?" John’s voice sounded strangled, and he straightened up. "Follow me; we’ll talk about this." He gave all three of them a steely glare before slamming the car door and stalking back to his truck.

"Friendly fellow," Val commented as he leaned forward, resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean raised his hand to cover it and sighed.

"You knew Dad wasn’t going to like this," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but I was in serious denial," Dean groaned.

"I could really make a comment about you and denial, but I won’t."

"So we’ll douse Val in holy water; that should prove to Dad he isn’t bad," Sam sighed.

"I don’t think Dad’s going to care at the point," Dean muttered, watching his father’s silhouette in the truck ahead of them. "And it still leaves the other issue."

"The vampires?" Val asked. "They’re easier to kill than some things you’ve faced."

"No, Val, not the vampires. The whole gay thing. I think my _father_ is going to have an issue with that."

Sam nodded. "An understatement if I’ve ever heard one."

Val leaned back in the seat and stared up at the ceiling. "So say I’m here to help you."

Dean shook his head emphatically. "No. We’re together and I’m not pretending otherwise. I’m not ashamed of us, Val, and I won’t let anyone, not even my dad, make it some dirty little secret."

"You know, you’re really making me regret the fact that Sam isn’t driving."

"But not me!" Sam said emphatically.

Dean chuckled. "We can discuss it tonight. We’ll spring for separate rooms."

Sam sat up at that comment. "I am _not_ sharing a room with Dad, got it?"

"You’d rather share one with us?"

"I can find a gag so we’ll be quiet," Val offered.

Dean looked intrigued, but Sam was already exclaiming, "Don’t you dare! No sex when I’m in the room!"

"Then stay out of the room!" Dean shot right back.

"How about I have a little talk with your father before we settle the rooming arrangements," Val offered.

"No!"

"Val, holy water and rock salt may not hurt you anymore, but bullets and fists will. I’d really rather have you in one piece."

Val leaned forward and tousled Dean’s hair. "He always says the sweetest things."

Sam and Dean gave him identical looks of disgust.

"And you’re both so cute when you do that!"

"If you keep it up, I’m going to let Dad shoot you with the rock salt!"

"And I’ll stand there and laugh!"

Val flopped back and pouted. "Fine, fine, spoilsports, both of you!"

"In the interest of keeping us all alive, yes." Dean watched him in the rearview. "And don’t go all seductive on my dad; that would be the _worst_ thing you could possibly do."

"I’ll keep that in mind."

"Val." Dean met his eyes in the mirror. " _No_. We’ll find a way to work this out if you don’t intentionally screw it up. I want my _whole_ family."

"Oh, so I’m going to intentionally screw it up, am I?" Val snapped.

"Don’t you two start arguing now," Sam cut in.

Dean pulled over, needing to give Val his whole attention. "I know you want to be with me, but I also know you have an almost uncontrollable need to push people’s buttons."

"You should recognize that," Sam muttered, which Dean ignored in favor of staring at Val, one hand extended over the seat to the ex-demon.

"You should drive; your father’s going to wonder what’s wrong," Val commented.

"I’m a little more concerned about you at the moment. Sammy, drive." Dean opened the door and got out, then slid into the back seat next to Val.

"Dean, I’m fine. I’ll behave and I won’t antagonize your father—all better?"

Dean shook his head. "I didn’t mean to... make you mad. I do trust you; I’m just worried about what’s going to happen with Dad."

"If your father was smart, he’d worry more about what the vampires are going to try to do if they get wind of us."

"Oh, he will. But he’s not going to forget about this, and once the vampires are settled, he’s going to focus on us."

"And his issue is going to be that his son is fucking another man? Considering everything you’ve been through, I suppose it’s too much to think he might be happy that _you’re_ happy."

Sam snorted from the front seat.

"What Sam said. I don’t really think my dad’s at the forefront of the whole gay rights movement. I’m pretty sure that to him men are men and they don’t do other men."

"So we’ll tell him you fuck me exclusively, that should help."

Dean and Sam both winced. "Not really," Dean said. "Not unless you suddenly turn into Vala."

"From Stargate?"

"I just meant female in general. She doesn’t do anything for me."

"Sorry, can’t do that any more, and I don’t think having your father see me as your mother would help matters any."

"I don’t want you to change at all!"

"Don’t look, Sam," Val warned before pulling Dean in for a kiss.

Dean leaned into him, remaining against Val when the kiss ended. "You’d better catch up to Dad, Sammy."

"I love being the chauffeur of the love boat," Sam sighed.

"At least you have more hair than Captain Stubing."

"And you’re hotter than Gopher," Val offered.

"Yuck! No one on the crew was hot." Dean pulled a face.

Sam snickered. "I can’t believe you remember what they look like."

"They show ‘em on some stations," Dean said. "Pretty corny but funny."

"Forget Groucho Marx, I glad you didn’t like the doctor or bartender!"

Dean burst into laughter. "Aw, come on, the doctor was a real horndog. It’d be fitting."

Val retched and shoved Dean away from him. "You’re disgusting!"

"Aw, you mean you don’t love me any more?"

"Nah, that’s what I love the most about you."

"No making out in the back seat!" Sam yelped.

"And that’s what I _don’t_ love about you, Sam—no voyeuristic streak!"

"Deal with it!"

"You want my _brother_ to watch us? Val, you’re nuts!"

"Whine, whine, whine," Val sighed.

"Oh shut up," Dean grumbled, leaning back against him.

"Dad’s pulling in up ahead," Sam commented before steering the Impala down a driveway to a small motel.

Dean sighed. "This isn’t going to be fun."

Val looked out the window, watching as John Winchester got out of his truck and stood watching them, his arms folded across his chest. "If you want—"

"Don’t say it or he’ll get crazy again, Val," Sam interjected before parking several spaces over from the truck.

Dean looked at his father and reached out to take Val’s hand, a stubborn expression on his face.

"Dean—" Val began before sighing. "Idiot," he muttered fondly.

"I’ll try and head him off," Sam offered, getting out of the car and pocketing the keys before walking over to his father. "Look, Dad..."

John Winchester stopped him with an upraised hand. "Right now we have some vampires to deal with. But afterward..." He cast a dark look at his elder son.

"We’ve got some things to discuss too," Sam said coldly.

"After we deal with the vampires," John repeated. "The job comes first, Sam."

"There’s a surprise," Sam muttered under his breath as Dean and Val finally got out of the car.

"So, vampires," Val said brightly. "Beheading, anyone?"

Dean winced ever so slightly, looking from Val to his father. "It always works in the movies. On _vampires_ ," he stressed.

"We’ll discuss it inside," John said tersely. "Dean, get us a room."

Dean nodded sharply before going inside to get _two_ rooms. Sam could sleep in whichever one he chose, but there was no way Dean was letting Val spend the night in the same room as his father. That was asking for trouble.

Sam moved between his father and Valac, trying to distract the older man. "You sticking around for a while, Dad? I thought this wasn’t safe?"

"Inside, Sam."

Val opened his mouth before wincing when Sam stamped on his foot.

Dean came back with two keys and tossed one to his father. "We’re at the end of the row," he said, nodding that way. "Rooms 11 and 12."

John frowned at the key and then at his older son. "I want both of you in this room now."

"So should I go get drinks and appetizers?" Val offered sarcastically.

"Dad, Val’s not going anywhere. He’s with me now, and that’s not going to change."

"Get inside, all of you."

"You know, I’m not feeling the love here," Val muttered in Dean’s ear as they all followed John inside.

"I think we all noticed that," Dean muttered, giving Sam a look of gratitude when his brother moved to Val’s other side, bracketing Dean’s lover protectively.

When they were inside, John turned and stared at them all. "First thing we’re going to do is to track down their nest. These vamps aren’t like your television crap; crosses and holy water don’t slow them down; garlic and stakes don’t work either; only one thing does."

"I think I mentioned that already," Val muttered.

"Yes, Val, you told us so," Dean said. "So how do we find them, Dad?"

"Since your ‘friend’ has all the answers, why doesn’t he tell us?"

"Oh, please, don’t let me spoil your dramatic moment."

"Could we quit marking territory and get on with it?" Dean suggested acerbically.

"We’ll go in once we find their nest, as long as it’s light."

Dean glanced out at the setting sun. "So I guess we get a good night’s sleep and get started at dawn?"

"We should order something to eat."

"Unless that needs to be planned as well," Val said.

"I think we should go to our room," Dean said, hastily getting to his feet and grabbing Val’s arm to pull him along.

"Dean, I need you here to go over this."

"Go ahead, Dean," Val sighed, plucking the room key out of his pocket. "I have a pretty good idea of what he’s going to suggest."

Dean kept hold of Val’s arm. "It doesn’t matter. I meant it when I said I love you." He ignored his father’s sharply indrawn breath.

Val’s lips quirked into a smile at that. "You’re right; it doesn’t matter, so you stay and get your war council out of the way, and I’ll go see if the bed has Magic Fingers." He smirked at John at the last, making Sam groan.

Dean chuckled, though it sounded pained. "Now you sound more like yourself. Go on, I won’t be long."

"Better not." Twirling the key ring around one finger, Val headed for the door before pausing and looking back. "And, John, if you have a problem with me, take it up with me, not them." Before the eldest Winchester could answer, he walked outside.

Dean chuckled again. "He really does want to protect me from everything."

Sam smiled slightly at the comment. "And he just loves it when you call him a mother hen."

"If you two are through, we have work to do," John cut in.

Dean nodded, though he did say, "He’s still going to be here when we’re done."

John’s jaw clenched briefly before he turned to the small table and tossed his journal toward it.

"Dad, what’s so special about that gun?" Sam asked, trying to distract their father.

~*~ 

"Have fun planning the bloodbath?" Val asked when Dean finally pushed open the door to their room.

Dean moved straight to the bed and stretched out beside Val, rolling close to bury his nose against Val so he could inhale the ex-demon’s scent. "That’s not what I’d call fun."

Val wound his arms around Dean’s waist, sliding his hands under his shirt to stroke over his back. "How about I show you something that you _can_ call fun."

"Oh yeah," Dean breathed. "No vampires, no freaking Colts, just you and me." He followed Val’s lead and tugged Val’s shirt out of his waistband until he could press his palms against warm, bare skin.

"Colt?" Val asked before filing the thought away for later and catching Dean’s mouth, sweeping his tongue inside to kiss him.

Dean completely forgot the question, much more interested in the taste of Val and the nimble tongue staking claim to his mouth. He groaned throatily, one leg hooking over Val’s hip as he rocked forward, and Val reciprocated, grinding against him, his hands slipping lower to cup Dean’s ass and hold him close.

"I want you to fuck me," Dean panted, staring into the dark green eyes so close to his own.

"I think I could be talked into doing that," Val murmured, pulling back to smirk at Dean, then nip at his lower lip.

"You want me to beg?" Dean nearly purred, rolling to his back and licking his lips. "Please, Val, please fuck me with your big cock and make me scream." He almost made it through before he burst into laughter. "Sorry," he chortled, "I’ve always wondered what it would be like to star in a porno."

Val’s eyebrows rose, and a devilish grin quirked his lips. "You want it, baby?" he rasped, rolling Dean to his back and grinding down on him. "You want my cock in your ass?"

"Fuck yeah," Dean panted, raising his legs to wrap them around Val’s waist. "This would be so much easier if you could still make our clothes disappear," he grumbled.

"I think it’s better for all of us that I can’t, and I promise I can make getting you naked just as much fun as what follows." Val pushed up onto his knees and shoved Dean’s shirt up, diving in to lick and bite at his taut belly.

Biting back a giggle, Dean squirmed, his hands tangling in Val’s short, dark hair. "I’m sure you can," he agreed, green eyes heavy-lidded as he looked down at Val.

Val looked up and smiled before dragging his tongue up the length of Dean’s stomach, pushing the soft fabric of his t-shirt up as he went.

"Damn, you’re sexy," Dean breathed. He let go of Val’s hair to raise his arms over his head, letting Val undress him at his own pace.

"And you would know," Val chuckled, getting to his knees and dragging Dean’s shirts up over his head then off so that he could dive in and lave his nipples, bringing them into tight points.

"I have excellent taste," Dean murmured in a tone dripping with self-satisfaction. "And you have about a hundred years to stop doing that."

"Hrmm, I wonder if I could make you come from this alone," Val breathed between licks.

Dean shivered, not about to answer that. Either way, Val would take it as a challenge, and either way Dean was going to enjoy it.

Val grinned and sucked on one nipple while playing with the other one, enjoying the way Dean was moaning and writhing under him.

"My brains are going to melt and ooze out my ears," Dean groaned.

"Sam would say that wouldn’t make much difference," Val rasped before switching sides.

"Who cares what Sam would say?" Dean whimpered and arched under Val. "This would be better without the jeans."

"Pushy, pushy," Val murmured, finally pulling off of Dean’s chest to kiss his mouth while he started to work on Dean’s pants.

"No, that’s your job tonight," Dean chuckled breathlessly.

"Idiot," Val muttered, dropping down to blow a raspberry against Dean’s stomach as he dragged his pants off.

Dean laughed and squirmed. "Takes one to know one." He tangled his fingers in Val’s hair and tugged until Val looked up at him. "This is fun. Thanks."

"For fucking you? No thanks needed," Val chuckled before swirling his tongue around Dean’s navel.

"Mmm," Dean purred happily, his fingers falling to Val’s shoulders and kneading the hard muscles. "Feels good."

Val hummed in response and rolled his shoulders under Dean’s hands as he licked his way lower, finally taking the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth.

"Oh Jesus fuck!" Dean’s hips surged upward before he made himself lie flat again, fine tremors running through him from the sheer overwhelming sensation of Val’s mouth on him while Val took him deeper, taking him in until Val’s chin bumped his balls.

Dean whimpered. "Please!"

Val smiled slightly then swallowed, at the same time, pressing a finger against Dean’s ass, teasing the tight muscle. Dean jerked, his cock pushing deeper into Val’s throat, then his ass slamming down on Val’s finger, forcing it into him.

Val pulled off enough to look up at Dean, his eyes flashing emerald in the dim lighting. "Get the lube, Dean-o."

It took a moment for Dean to gather the coordination required to move, then he forced himself off the bed, knowing Val’s eyes were on his bare ass, and rummaged in the duffle on the other bed till he found the gel. The moment he had it, he spun back to the bed and practically threw himself on it, slapping the lube into Val’s hand.

"Hands and knees," Val whispered, sliding off the bed to strip out of his own jeans, making the simple act a show. Groaning, Dean rolled over and pushed himself up into the required position, spreading his legs wide and squirming as he watched Val.

"Oh yeah, just like that, Dean-o." As he crawled back onto the bed, Val squirted lube into his hand before leaning in and nipping at Dean’s ass, making Dean shudder and push back against him.

Val grinned and pressed one slick finger into Dean’s ass, waiting until he was moaning and rocking back against the pressure before adding a second, at the same time spreading the cool gel over his own erection.

"Please," Dean begged, his hands fisted in the cheap cotton sheets.

"God, you’re hot when you beg," Val hissed, pulling his fingers back and slotting his cock against Dean’s hole, not giving him a chance to respond before he was pressing inside. Dean couldn’t have answered if his life had depended on it. All he could do was push back, taking more of Val inside himself, and moan hungrily, a sound Val echoed as he started a rough, fast rhythm, intent on bringing them both off quickly but still leaving Dean wrung out and exhausted in the aftermath.

Dean’s moans quickly rose to sharp cries, and he didn’t care who might be listening as he met every stroke until the tightening knot within him exploded in a white-hot wash of pleasure.

The spastic contractions dragged Val over as well, and he slammed forward, burying himself in Dean’s ass as he came too, resting his forehead against Dean’s back and stroking his hands over the sweat-dampened chest beneath them.

Dean let himself sink down, not even caring about the wet spot under him, and he made a soft sound of contentment as Val blanketed him.

"No smart comment; damn I’m good," Val chuckled, kissing Dean’s shoulder blade.

"You’re incredible."

"Well, of course I am, but thank you for noticing."

"Always happy to notice."

"You hungry? I raided the snack machines earlier, and there are some chips left."

"Only if you’re planning to feed me. I’m not about to move any time soon."

Val smiled against Dean’s back. "I think I could manage that. Let me get us cleaned up first, then I’ll play slave boy for you."

"We might want to move to the other bed. This one’s kind of wet."

"For a good cause and can you stagger over there, or should I carry you?"

Dean raised his head and batted his eyelashes. "Oh, would you?"

Val snorted and bit Dean’s shoulder before pushing back off and out of him, starting to head to the bathroom before grinning evilly and grabbing Dean around his waist, getting him into a fireman’s carry and lugging him over to the other bed.

"Hey!" Dean squawked as he was ignominiously dropped on the bed. "Bastard!" he laughed.

"You asked, Dean-o," Val snickered, smacking Dean’s ass before heading for the bathroom to get a damp towel to clean them up.

"I’m going to start calling you Rhett," Dean called after him, earning himself a wet towel to the face. "No sense of humor," he said sadly, his eyes sparkling over the towel.

"You can’t say that; I put up with you, don’t I?" Val asked as he came out of the bathroom, grabbing several small bags of chips and the ice bucket which had a couple of cans of soda in it.

"Ah, but you looooove me," Dean warbled.

"Keep it up and this ice is going a place you don’t want to think about."

"You clearly still have some demonic tendencies."

Val chuckled as he climbed into bed beside Dean, tossing a bag of chips in his direction. "And you love the ones I still have."

Dean’s eyes darted to the rumpled bed on the other side of the room. "You could say that."

"Of course you seem to develop some of your own from time to time," Val commented, opening a Mountain Dew and drinking a good third of the can before offering it to Dean, who chugged down most of the remaining soda.

"Good thing we blend so well, isn’t it?"

"That’s what they call it now?" As he spoke, Val opened the chips and offered them to Dean.

"It’s what I’m calling it while we’re too exhausted to do anything about it." Dean waited until Val pulled a chip out, then leaned forward to capture it and Val’s fingers in his mouth.

"Well, once you’ve eaten this lovely nutritious meal I’ve provided, we can both get some sleep."

"Yeah, we’d better. We’re hunting a nest of vampires in the morning."

"I’ll make sure to polish my machete so it gleams." Val looked as if he was going to say something else, but then didn’t.

Dean eyed him. "What?"

"It’ll keep until morning, the whole—well, one point of this was to get you relaxed and _not_ thinking." Val offered him another chip, which Dean ate before chuckling.

"And you’re very, very good at relaxing me, so I won’t ruin all your _hard_ work."

"Good boy, have another chip."

Dean pretended to snap at his fingers.

Val chuckled and flicked his nose. "I love it when you get kinky."

Laughing, Dean shook his head. "Sleep now."

"Good idea." Val set the garbage on the night table bolted between the two beds, turned out the light and settled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Dean once again as they curled closer. After a sleepy kiss to Val’s shoulder, Dean shut his eyes and was instantly asleep.

~*~ 

The remaining vampires drove off, giving up the fight at the sight of their leader lying dead and rapidly decomposing on the ground, but Val’s attention was riveted to the gun in John Winchester’s hand, instinct making him want to turn and flee from it, though given his current state, it wasn’t any more or less deadly to him than a normal gun—or any of the other weapons at John’s disposal.

Dean stood between his father and his lover, his body tense as he waited for John’s next action. For so long John Winchester had been the most important thing in Dean’s life, but he knew that he wouldn’t let his father hurt Val, no matter what. "Dad?"

"Sam, you all right?" John asked, ignoring his older son in favor of his younger one.

"I’m fine," Sam replied after a quick, sympathetic glance at Dean and Val. "So what happens now?" he asked, staring at the gun that could destroy the thing that had killed his mom and Jess.

"Now we find the son of a bitch and finish this."

Val glanced around the semi-circle of Winchester men, sensing the same resolution from all of them. Shaking his head to himself, he just hoped they’d survive what they found when they did find the demon.

"All four of us," Dean clarified, still keeping between his father and Val.

John gave a curt nod and turned toward his truck keeping a secure hold on the Colt. "Coming, Sam?" he asked.

"I’ll ride with Dean and Val, thanks."

John frowned as he turned back to face them. "There’s no ‘us and them’ in this family, boys."

Val glanced over at Dean and rolled his eyes then shrugged a shoulder, making Dean move to his side and slide an arm around Val’s waist. "I hope not, Dad. Because Val’s part of my family too."

"Family?" John spat. "You yourself told me what he was; how can you even think that?"

"This isn’t the best place to discuss this," Sam cut in.

"What he _was_ ," Dean said, ignoring Sam’s attempts to defuse the situation. "He’s just a man now and one that I happen to love."

"Demons can’t love, Dean!"

"Not one any longer," Val pointed out, hating the guilt that he felt over the new division in the Winchester family but not feeling enough of it to offer to leave.

Dean shrugged. "He’s learning. And I think he does love me, even if he doesn’t know it yet. But that doesn’t really matter. _I_ love _him_." He squeezed Val’s fingers in apology for talking about him as if he wasn’t there.

"Arguing about it isn’t going to make it go away, Dad," Sam said frankly, reminding his father of their own differences.

"I’m not giving Val up," Dean stated emphatically. "With everything that we all go through, I’m not letting go of the one good thing I’ve found. Not that you’re a thing," he added hastily to Val.

"100% all-American male." Val paused and rubbed his chin. "That actor is American, right?"

Dean shrugged. "I think so. Let’s just say yes for simplicity’s sake."

"We know how you like simple," Val grinned.

"Which explains why I like you."

"What actor?" John wanted to know, looking a little confused.

"Some guy in a show called ‘Charmed’," Sam sighed. "One you’ve never seen."

"Apparently _I_ was supposed to be the victim when you sent me after that incubus, who turned out to be Val. We were expected, and he looks like that because of me," Dean shrugged.

"Bound me, reformed me, blah blah blah, now can we get out of here because these mosquitoes are proving just how human I am."

"I guess you taste good to them too." Dean looked up, realizing his mistake when his father growled.

"How about we have this discussion back at the hotel?" Sam suggested almost desperately.

Dean nodded. "Good idea. I could use a shower and a meal."

John didn’t speak, but his clenched jaw and narrowed eyes said everything before he climbed into his truck, pulling the door shut behind himself and making a U-turn.

Dean sighed as they all watched John drive away. "Sorry about that, but it’s about what I expected. At least he didn’t actually try to shoot or exorcise you."

"Of the two, I could have dealt with the exorcism, not that they work with ‘cubi anyway." The last was added almost idly.

"I really don’t think telling him that’s going to help," Dean sighed. "Come on, let’s get back to the motel before he decides you’re possessing us or something."

Val smirked and Sam groaned, knowing what was coming. "Not the way I want to be."

Dean laughed, knowing he’d set himself up for that. "Well, we can take care of that too once we get back."

"You two owe me for having to spend another night with Dad," Sam sighed.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean said sincerely.

"I’ll buy you a nice dinner—oh, wait, no money, Dean’ll buy you a nice dinner," Val offered, grinning.

"You mean Dean’ll scam someone into paying for a nice dinner," Sam snorted while Dean smirked.

"It’s the thought that counts."

"You two are starting to sound alike. And that’s the scariest thing I’ve ever heard of!"

Dean snickered. "Jealousy’ll get you nowhere, Sammy."

"Oh God, kill me now," Sam groaned as he started to hike through the woods to where they’d parked the Impala earlier.

"Naw, we need you to drive when we want to make out in the backseat."

~*~ 

"Sam, you go keep Val company for a while," Dean instructed when they got back to the motel. Seeing Val about to protest, he leaned across the seat and kissed him, silencing whatever he’d been about to say.

"Dad and I need to have this out. Ignoring it isn’t going to make it better. I’ll be back to our room in a little while."

Val offered a smile though he couldn’t hide the worry from his eyes. "And I’ll reward you when you get back—after Sam leaves, of course."

Dean nodded. "I’ll hold you to it." He gripped Val’s fingers for a moment before he slid out of the car and marched over to John’s door. He knocked sharply and called out his name before walking inside.

"Is there something you wanted?" John asked without looking up from his journal.

"We need to talk about this, about me and Val. ‘Cause he’s not going anywhere."

"So you keep telling me." Now John did look up, and his eyes were dark and bloodshot. "I know you have brains, son; use them!"

Dean sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I am, Dad. I know everything you’re thinking; I thought it all myself. But he really is an ordinary human now," Dean pushed aside thoughts of little things he’d noticed, too minor to matter anyway, and continued, "and he really wants me. He’s literally my ideal man, Dad."

"You told me you had destroyed him."

"Yeah. Well, I did destroy the incubus; I just didn’t do it quite the way you assumed. Val’s human now, no more incubus."

"You lied to me, Dean! You don’t lie to family." John slammed his hand on the table and stood.

Dean nodded. "You’re right. I just knew that I couldn’t kill him, and I knew you wouldn’t understand. And I’m sorry I lied to you, but I’m not sorry about what I did."

Momentarily deflated by Dean’s lack of aggression, John rubbed a hand over his face. "Even if he’s human, he’s—"

"He _is_ human, and yeah, I noticed that he’s a guy," Dean said wryly.

"And a distraction, one that could get you killed."

"And someone else to watch my back," Dean countered.

"You trust him." It was half statement, half question.

"Yes."

John rubbed his face again, the rasp of his palm over his beard loud in the quiet room. "So does your brother. I hope you’re both right."

"Give him a chance, Dad," Dean nearly begged.

"We’re close, Dean, closer than ever before, and now we have a way to kill it."

"And we will. We have a better chance with four than three."

John sighed but nodded without much conviction. "I hope so, because I’m not going to lose you or Sam."

Dean smiled crookedly. "And I don’t intend to lose any of you, so it’s all good."

"No, but once it’s dead, we’ll be nearer to good."

Dean nodded. "Just give Val a chance, Dad. He grows on you."

"I may not like it, but I’ll try."

"Thanks, Dad." Dean finally relaxed and smiled. "Uh, I should probably warn you that he can be a little, um, sarcastic."

John gave a low snort that might have been a laugh. "Unlike anyone I know."

"Yeah, he keeps trying to blame me for it."

"And rightly so. Go on and tell him you’re fine, Dean; I’ve got work to do."

Dean turned to leave, then hesitated, looking back at his father. "I’m glad you’re here, Dad."

John eyed Dean closely, then nodded. "I feel the same, son."

The green eyes warmed as Dean smiled quickly, looking years younger for a moment before he slipped out through the connecting door, eager to reassure Val that everything was going to be all right.

"Shh," Val murmured when the door opened. At Dean’s confused look, he pointed toward the other bed where Sam sprawled, asleep. "He was beat."

"Well hell," Dean said softly. "So much for hot, sweaty sex tonight."

Val grinned evilly. "Unless you want me to find a gag..."

Dean gawked at him, but he also instantly hardened, causing Val to smirk as he eyed the rising bulge in Dean’s jeans. "For you or me?" he murmured, twisting around on the bed to kneel at the foot, at eye-level with Dean.

"Me." Dean stared at him, breathing more rapidly while licking his lips.

Val flowed off the bed, pushing Dean back against the wall near the connecting door and rubbing against him, nibbling at his earlobe. "Then get on the bed, Dean-o, and get out of the clothes. Oh, and be _very_ quiet."

Dean bit back a whimper as he lay down, then began squirming around to remove his clothes, his eyes never leaving Val.

"Shh," Val murmured as he silently stripped off his own clothes and advanced toward the bed, reaching for his t-shirt and twisting it into a loose cord, making Dean shiver as he imagined what Val might be planning to do with it. Following Val’s command, he nodded silently, the only sounds in the room their breathing and the soft susurration of his body sliding over the sheets.

Still holding the shirt, Val crawled up on the bed, straddling Dean’s body and leaning in to kiss him tenderly. "You have to be quiet," he murmured, pulling back and holding out the soft twist of cotton, waiting for Dean to open his mouth for it.

The green eyes widened, and then Dean opened his mouth, his soft whimper muffled by the cloth. He raised his head so Val could wrap the cloth around and tie the gag off at the side of his head, then dropped it back to the pillows. He was clearly enjoying this as evidenced by the pre-come dripping down his erection, and he arched up pleadingly.

"Fucking gorgeous," Val murmured, dropping down to rub his length against Dean’s body before dipping his head in to nuzzle Dean’s throat, mouthing the warm, salty skin.

Dean moaned, the sound barely audible behind the gag, and squirmed under Val, his hips rocking up to rub his cock against Val’s as Val leaned in, brushing a kiss over his forehead, then slowly began to slither down his body, pausing to touch and taste every inch of his chest on the way. Dean’s hands fell to Val’s shoulders, kneading them while Dean panted, heavy-lidded eyes avidly watching Val’s progress down his body.

Both nipples were carefully mapped and tasted as was the skin under the the pendant of his necklace before Val moved lower, taking his time and savoring each twitch and muffled groan his explorations caused.

Dean tugged at Val’s hair until he looked up, green eyes meeting as Dean tried to convey his desperate hunger and desire for Val to blow him already.

"I’ve got you," Val whispered. "You try to be there for everyone, but I’m here for you." It was the closest he’d come to saying the words, and when the intensity of Dean’s gaze became too much for him, Val pulled back, circling Dean’s navel with his tongue, making Dean squirm and arch under him.

Whining softly, the sound barely audible through the muffling cotton, Dean wound his legs around Val and rocked up against him. His eyes fell shut, making the sensations all the more intense, and his hands moved shakily over Val’s upper back when Val licked his way lower, his tongue probing at the slit of Dean’s cock for more of the precome flowing from him.

Dean arched up again, his body tense as Val played him perfectly, knowing his every response, taking him to the very edge before pulling him back, never quite letting him fall. Dean moaned, his eyes opening again to gaze desperately, pleadingly at Val, who pulled off his cock to shake his head and hold a finger to his lips before glancing over at the figure on the other bed.

Dean whimpered, his hips thrusting desperately as he sought more, and Val sucked him down again, taking him deeper until the head of his cock was lodged in Val’s throat. Dean’s fingers buried themselves in Val’s thick, dark hair, and his whole body tensed as he trembled on the brink of coming.

Val raised his gaze to meet Dean’s, then swallowed.

Even through the muffling cotton, Dean’s cry was audible, and Sam snuffled and shifted in the next bed as Dean came, Val swallowing down his semen before pulling back and groaning at the flavor, a shudder running through his body as he reacted to Dean’s pleasure and came as well, pulsing his come out onto the sheets..

After a short time to allow the last tremors to pass and to catch his breath, Dean finally pulled the t-shirt out of his mouth and pulled Val up, kissing him.

"Damn, you taste good," Val murmured, keeping his voice pitched low as Sam settled down again.

"Damn, you are good," Dean replied, pulling him close as they stretched out together.

"Of course I am." Val chuckled, settling himself half over Dean and giving a sigh of contentment. "Things work out all right?"

"Better than I expected, actually," Dean said after a moment. "He’s not happy, but he’s going to give us a chance."

"Once I save his life a few times, he’ll get to like me more."

Dean sighed, unconsciously stroking Val’s back. "I’d really like it better if we could skip the life-threatening situations."

Val chuckled slightly and kissed Dean’s chest. "That would mean you need a change of occupation."

"Yeah. And that’s not going to happen, so I guess we’ll just have to keep saving each other." Dean frowned slightly, wondering if his father would be as quick to save Val as one of his sons.

"You two are going to have to save each other from me if you don’t shut up," Sam growled from the other bed.

Dean outright froze, his eyes comically wide, clearly wondering how long Sam had been awake.

"Don’t open your eyes, Sam," Val chuckled.

"I wasn’t planning on it."

Dean groaned. "Oh please kill me now."

Val kissed him again. "I’d rather keep you around, so the answer to that is no."

"I guess that’s not such a bad thing," Dean was saying when a pillow came flying across the room at them.

"Shut up!"

"Don’t worry, Dean; he was asleep through the sweaty parts," Val chuckled.

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" Sam wailed, pulling his remaining pillow over his head while Val tried to muffle his laughter against Dean’s shoulder. Even Dean snickered despite his horror at the thought of his baby brother hearing him have sex.

"Go back to sleep, Sammy. We’ll be good."

"You’re never good," Sam muttered before turning on his side, his back to them.

"Did he mean me or you?"

"Both of us, I think. He has no idea how wrong he is."

"Mmm, exactly." Val nuzzled Dean’s throat and curled closer, reaching for the sheet and pulling it over them to preserve Sam’s sanity.

"All mine," Dean said, sounding very smug about it.

"Just remember that when the bedspread is stuck together in the morning."

"Ick!" Dean looked at him. "I don’t think I have the energy to get up for a shower."

"It would wake Sam up again."

"And that would be bad. So we’re just going to have to stay right here."

"Mmm, now hush or I’m going to have to gag you again."

Dean chuckled sleepily. "I’m too tired to enjoy it."

"Then shut up!" Sam shouted.

It was Dean’s turn to try to muffle his laughter.

~*~ 

After glancing over to watch John packing the rest of his weapons in the truck, Val shook his head and looked back at Dean, smiling slightly. "Now, Dean-o, I promise to be good and not antagonize Daddy into shooting me, so you do the same and don’t leave the girls panting after you."

"I’ll be good and save any panting for when I see you again." Dean slid his arms around Val’s waist, hugging him tightly.

"Smart man." Val smiled tightly, caught Dean’s face between his hands and kissed him. "Take care of yourself, and Sam too; I mean, we need someone to make fun of, right?"

"Gee thanks!" Sam grumbled, but he squeezed Val’s arm. "You take care of yourself. I don’t want to have to deal with Dean’s moping if you don’t come back."

"I don’t mope!"

"Of course you don’t, dear," Val chuckled, kissing Dean again before backing out of his embrace. "Now you two go save the nice people, and I’ll help keep your dad safe from the big, bad girl."

Dean smiled crookedly and turned to look at his father, who’d been watching cynically. "Keep an eye on him for me, Dad? I kinda want him back."

John’s eyes narrowed. "You get your job done, son. I’ll handle this one."

"See," Val offered, shrugging, "it’s all under control."

Dean looked at him. "You be careful. I love you."

"You do the same, both of you." Val cut a glance toward Sam before looking back at Dean as he backed away toward the truck.

Dean stared after them, worrying. "Tell me Dad won’t just leave him hanging and let him get killed," he said softly.

"He needs the backup," Sam offered, wishing he could say more to help comfort his brother.

"I hope that’s enough."

Sam rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed it. "Me too."

~*~ 

After an hour of silence, Val sighed and twisted in the seat, his head tilted to the side as he watched John critically.

"Got a problem?" John asked him without taking his eyes off the road.

"Who me? Not in the least." Val smiled beatifically as he spoke. "Can’t quite say the same for you though."

"The only problem I have is you. You do anything to my boy, harm him in any way, and I’ll hunt you down and destroy you."

Val was silent a moment before nodding. "Now I can see it."

"See what?"

"The family resemblance."

John barked a laugh, amused despite himself. "I did raise him." He looked over for an instant. "What do you want?"

"Me? That’s easy; Dean."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"You’re not going to try to tell me you love him?"

"I get the feeling you aren’t the hearts and flowers, true love kind of guy, but then, neither am I. I do know I am what he made me and what you said about hurting him? It goes for you as well."

There was a moment of silence before John chuckled rustily though his eyes were still hard. "Fair enough. But I’m still going to be keeping an eye on you."

"Same here," Val allowed, relaxing somewhat and turning his gaze to the road ahead of them. "So—are we there yet?"

John’s head whipped around and he gawked at the former—he hoped—demon. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Val smirked. "Would you rather I be like Donkey and go ‘pop’?"

John growled. "Death by demon is starting to look good to me."

"You know, Sam says that a lot."

"We always knew he was the smart one of the family." Although John had doubts about either of his sons’ intelligence just then.

Val nodded at that. "They’re going to be all right."

John nodded as well, a fierce expression on his face. He would protect his boys from any danger, even the ones they were willfully blind to. "Yes, they will. I’ll make sure of that."

"No, _we’ll_ make sure of that."

John looked at him again, an odd expression on his face, a mixture of dislike, distrust, and surprise. "Dean may be right after all."

"About what?"

"Thinking that you do care about him," John had to admit, looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Val sighed and reached up to tug at the seatbelt. "If I didn’t, one of us would be dead."

John frowned, shooting Valac a hate-filled glare. "And if that happened to be my son, you would also be dead," he snapped.

"There’s more of a chance of that happening than my hurting Dean."

"I wish I could believe that. He needs someone, always has. But demons don’t suddenly become good guys, no matter what he might like to believe. And you _are_ a demon."

"Oh, I’m not good, not by a long shot, but I will do everything within my power to keep him safe."

Pulling over so he could concentrate on Valac, John looked at him silently for a long moment before saying in an unconvinced tone, "Maybe that’ll be enough. He seems... happy." Of course, the victim of a succubus was happy too... right up until he died.

Val returned his gaze steadily. "That’s what I want for him, no matter what it takes."

"If that’s true, I suppose I can learn to ignore the rest of it." But John didn’t believe that was the case. He knew the demon would show its true colors sooner or later, and before that happened, he intended to make sure that his boys were safe.

Recalling the conversation he’d had with Dean earlier, Val smirked. "The fact that I’m male or the fact that I used to be a demon?"

Facing forward and pulling back out onto the highway, John muttered, "Both."

"So if he’d envisioned me a woman, would that have helped?"

John sighed angrily, realizing that the former demon wasn’t going to stop pushing. "I still wouldn’t like the demon part," he snapped, "but yes, I’d be a lot happier to see him with a woman! A real _human_ woman!"

"Guess you’re just going to have to be unhappy then because there’s nothing I can do about who I am now."

John shrugged. "I’ll live with the disappointment." But if he had his way, the demon wouldn’t.

"I think Dean will be happy with the fact that you’re living."

John gave him a cold glare. "I kind of prefer it myself."

"Guess I’ll have to do what I can to keep you that way; you happen to have a plan?"

"Kill the demon."

"Now that’s really helpful; any specifics on how we’re going to get away from Meg once she figures out the gun’s a fake—and she will, you know. I don’t know who she really is, but you’ve got to know that she isn’t stupid."

John shrugged, not about to give away more than he had to. "The gun’s not the only way to kill a demon. I have no problem with cutting her head off or whatever it takes."

"Fortunately, that’s my kind of plan," Val chuckled.

"Okay, maybe you do have your good points." John even gave him a half smile, albeit one that never reached his eyes.

"More than you know, John. More than you know."

~*~ 

They pulled up outside the warehouse half an hour before Meg’s deadline, and Val wrinkled his nose at the look of the place. "So, since you’re supposed to be alone, I’m guessing I get to lurk in the shadows until the critical time?"

"It’s better than garbage dumpsters," John said, looking rather smug.

"Oh, that’s just disgusting."

John just looked at him, making it clear that he thought it fitting for the former demon.

"And here we were getting along so well," Val commented as he climbed out of the truck and studied the looming building.

John’s expression spoke volumes on his opinion of that. "Try not to get into trouble. Dean seems to want you back alive."

"I could say the same for you. Go on and do what you have to do, John. I’ll watch your back." Val held the elder Winchester’s gaze for a beat longer before starting toward the warehouse, intent on doing some snooping, letting his leftover sensitivities be his guide.

After battling demons, bluffing them, fending them off with holy water and finally escaping back outside, John Winchester had to think that the universe was out to get him when he found himself staring in disbelief at four flat tires.

Valac emerged out of the shadows, shaking his head. "You buy only the best weapons, but you won’t invest in run-flats?" His head snapped up as he sensed the ethereal move. "They’re coming. Go; I’ll do what I can."

Nodding sharply, John bolted away, but he didn’t get far before the demons caught him and he ended up pinned against a wall. For a moment he thought Dean’s pet might come in handy, but then he heard a choked off cry that told him the former demon hadn’t fared any better than he had.

~*~ 

"No answer?" Sam asked as he watched Dean pace their motel room, both their faces tight with worry. They’d managed to save baby Rosie and her family even though he’d missed out on his chance to go after the demon that killed their mother and Jessica, and while that still burned, he understood why Dean had stopped him.

"No, not Dad and not Val. I’m going to try Dad’s again." Dean refused to think about why there might not be an answer.

Sam nodded tightly, walking up behind Dean and resting a hand on his shoulder as Dean hit the speed dial again—and again—and again until it finally connected. And then Dean wished it hadn’t since it was Meg, and what she had to say...

"You really screwed up this time, boys," she purred.

Dean outright froze. "Where is he?" he demanded, feeling Sam tense beside him. _And where’s Val?_ he wanted to ask but didn’t dare in case she wasn’t already aware of Valac’s presence.

"You’re never going to see your father again. You may see his little friend, but I doubt you’d like it if that happened."

For a moment Dean couldn’t speak, and then it was too late. She’d hung up, and all he could do was look at Sam and remind himself that men didn’t cry.

"What’d she say?" Sam asked, knowing the answer even as he asked from the bleak look in Dean’s eyes.

Dean slowly repeated Meg’s words, trying to convince himself that it didn’t mean his father was dead and Val was possessed. He couldn’t have lost both of them.

"They lie; you know they lie, Dean," Sam said, as much for his own benefit as his brother’s. "We’ve got three bullets left; we can still end this."

Dean shook his head. "We’re not ready for this. We need to regroup, to plan before we rush in. We’ve got to go, Sam."

"Go where? It was _here_ ; we could have killed it!"

"We need to find Dad and Val. They need our help."

Sam lifted his head, his glare mutinous, but he nodded sharply. "And then we’ll kill it."

"That’s the plan," Dean agreed, although for the first time destroying the demon that had killed their mother wasn’t his top priority; finding Val was.

Sam nodded again. "Then let’s do it."

~*~ 

Valac thought he had known pain; between the agony of his binding and the cold certainty that he was going to die when Dantilion had come for him, he was intimately acquainted with it, but nothing had prepared him for the agony of being trapped in his own body, unable to do anything except hide who he was from the presence inhabiting him.

Curled around the tiny bit of power he’d hoarded, Val watched as a spectator as his possessor joined others, all of them waiting for some signal that came in the form of a phone call.

The drive to the middle of nowhere had him on edge and shouting silent curses at the demon riding him, ones that escalated in volume when he saw the crumpled Impala and the bloodstains on the seats.

"The fucking ambulance got here and took the kids before we could get them, but we got the old man again," one of the others commented, and Val breathed a sigh of relief that at least Dean and Sam were safe. John on the other hand...

Uncurling his presence slightly as they drove away, he reached out, mentally sinking light hooks into the demon’s presence, delving into his former self to begin to draw a thin stream of the demon’s power into himself, increasing the flow when they drove up to a deserted warehouse.

Taken by surprise, the demon inhabiting the young man’s body lashed back, expecting to obliterate the weak remnants of a human’s will. He was shocked when rather than cooperatively disintegrating, his ‘host’ latched onto him and began draining _him_ , causing him to pause in the act of following the others inside.

_  
_

Having a problem, asshole? Val snarled silently, digging in deeper, using the demon’s own power against him as he fought both the possession and being ejected from his own body.

_  
_

You can’t win, human. No human can defeat a demon! The demon refused to acknowledge how difficult this battle was and that the human might actually be winning. Such a thing was unheard of.

_  
_

Then why are you so scared of the Winchesters? Another set of hooks sank in, and Val’s body shuddered at the battle raging within it.

_  
_

We don’t fear them! They’re an annoyance, nothing more. Like you! The demon realized that the human was actually winning and snarled furiously. _What are you?!_

Call me a bridge, Val answered after a long silence where he drew in more of the demon’s essence. _I’m a bridge between human and demon, though I’ve been both._

The demon lost a little more ground in his shock. _Both? Impossible!_

A demon bound into human life, Val continued, gaining more and more of his advantage as the power flowed into him. _You really picked the wrong person to fuck with._

You can’t have been much of a demon, lower level at best, his opponent sneered, trying to hide his fear.

Val had to laugh at that, and, in a show of how he was regaining control of his body, the sound was audible. _Shall I tell you my name?_

As if I would recognize the name of some nearly powerless underling! The demon was seriously shaken by the audible laugh, but he was still fighting.

_  
_

Far from powerless and far from an underling. The power transfer increased, lacing green through the blackness of the demon’s entity, slowly dividing and consuming it. _Haven’t you guessed yet?_

Who are you? the demon screamed mentally, writhing in pain as he was slowly forced to release his hold on the body.

As he tightened his hold on the other being’s existence, Val smiled, his teeth bared in a feral grimace at the rush of power running through him. _Valac._

The shock jolted the demon loose, and he screamed in anguish. _Impossible!_

Oh, believe it. The green was growing, wiping out patches of black until only a tiny bit remained. _Because it’s the last thing you’ll ever know._

The demon was still shrieking his denial as Valac destroyed him, totally unnoticed by the others, who had moved inside to deal with John Winchester before the mental battle had truly begun.

Val slowly rose from his crouch, his dark hair falling back from his face, and when he opened his eyes, they were solid emerald. Power crackled through him, and though he was still human, he knew it wouldn’t take much more energy to give him back his other form. He turned his head, looking toward the building, sensing the beings inside, then walked toward it, intent on vengeance.

~*~ 

John Winchester screamed as a demon shook his broken arm, laughing at his agony. His only comfort was that they didn’t seem to have Sam and Dean, but he had no idea where they were or how he’d gotten here. He’d woken up in this hell, and it looked like he was going to die here too.

"Soon we’ll have your boys as well, and then we’ll be rid of all of you," the demon wearing a young brunette girl’s body snarled, grinding her fingers into John’s arm again and effortlessly backhanding him.

Another animal scream of pain ripped out of John, covering the sound of the door opening behind the demons.

"Hrmmm, he’s a little old, but he’s got that rough bearish look to him; mind if I play?"

The girl laughed coldly. "If you think you can get it up for him, feel free," she said, watching John’s eyes widen in horror. "I don’t think he likes the idea at all."

Val sauntered into the room, keeping his gaze lowered as he moved closer. "That’s what I’m hoping for," he chuckled. "It’s more fun when they try to fight."

John shook his head despairingly, not even aware he was doing it. He prayed Dean never found out that he’d been wrong about this thing, and he tried to spit at Valac.

"Hello, John," Val purred, stopping in front of him. "Something wrong?" He raised his eyes and gave a sensual smile as he reached out and caught hold of John’s chin, tilting it up.

"You bastard," John spat, trying to twist away from the demon’s hold. He flinched when he saw the green eyes, his breath catching in his throat. He’d always hoped he’d die fighting, not like this, but he was well and truly trapped. His only consolation was that Dean was safe from this thing, at least for the moment.

"Go work on tracking down the younger ones," Val ordered without looking away from John’s eyes and the anger and desperation in them. "I want to take my time with him." Any objections were cut off by a snarl and flare of power that had the others leaving the room.

"You bastard!" John snarled, twisting against his bonds despite the agonizing pain. "You leave my sons alone!"

"But why? I’ve developed a taste for one of them, and I really should see if the other is as good." Val stepped in against John and tightened the grip he had on the elder Winchester’s face, holding him still as he leaned in. "If you want to save them, you’d better make it sound like I’m tearing you apart," he hissed before closing his lips on John’s, sharing some of his power and healing his wounds.

John screamed, both in revulsion at the kiss and in true pain since the healing hurt as much as the injury before subsiding. Demonic gifts didn’t come without a price.

"Take it like a man," Val sneered, pulling back and going to work on the manacles around John’s wrists, freeing him while John watched him warily, still unsure of what was going on. After a moment he yelled again, putting all his confusion, rage and frustration into the cry.

Backing slowly away from the other man, Val turned his head, checking on the position of the others, then looked back at John, urging him to keep up the act.

Growing more and more confused, John let out another cry, yelling curses at Val. He was beginning to hope that he might survive this night after all, but he had no idea why. Valac’s eyes made it clear that he wasn’t a simple human, but he still seemed to be trying to help John.

"Was it good for you, baby?" Val asked, chuckling maliciously, crossing back to John. "One left out there. Now, are you ready to get out of here?"

"Hell yes. And then you can explain what the fuck’s going on!" John stood up cautiously, then settled his weight more firmly on his feet when he found it didn’t hurt.

"And _you_ can tell me what the fuck happened." After watching to see if John was steady, Val nodded and turned toward the door again. "Ready?"

"And then some." John followed close on Valac’s heels. Even if he was a demon again as he appeared to be, he was offering a way out. Everything else could wait till they got away.

"I’ll take care of her; there should be a car outside that we can take."

John nodded, perfectly willing to let the demon take care of the demon. He’d had enough for one day. And he needed to know that his sons were all right. He ducked past Valac and the last remaining demon and made his way to the car, quickly hotwiring it so they could get away.

Val was out of the warehouse within ten minutes, an already-fading mark on his jaw and a languorous, satisfied air about him the only sign of the confrontation. "She won’t be any more trouble," he announced, sliding into the passenger seat and tipping his head back, his eyes closed.

"You’ve been doing some things that aren’t really within human capabilities," John observed, warily watching Valac out the corner of his eye.

"You are what you eat." Val turned his head to smile at John. "Don’t worry, I’ve still got the personality Dean gave me, so I’m on your side, and once I use up all this energy, I’ll be back to what I was before."

"Before today or before last year? Unlike my sons, apparently, I _do_ recognize your name, Valac."

The former demon smiled thinly at that. "Dean has no idea who he bound, and I’d rather keep it that way. To answer your question, I’ll be back to human or as near as I was before, and don’t complain about that because it’s what saved your ass back in there."

John nodded shortly. "They said Sam and Dean are in the hospital. We need to find them." He hesitated. "If they’re hurt, do you have enough left to heal them?"

"I topped off back there; when we find them, I can help them, and are we done delving into my psyche so you can tell me what the fuck happened after my earlier meal jumped me?"

"I was possessed. The bastard waited for Sam and Dean to rescue me, then went back with them to try to get the gun. Dean figured it out though, and Sam shot me, but he failed; he wouldn’t kill it while it was in me, so it got away. Then the fucker came back and rammed us with a truck. That was the last I knew before I woke up back there."

"How many bullets are left?"

"Just one. So we’d better make this last one count."

Val nodded thoughtfully at that before turning his gaze to the darkened buildings they were passing. "Yeah, you’d better."

"Count on it. That bastard’s going to pay for what he did to my wife."

"What about what he did to your sons; does that matter at all?"

"Of course it does. But he hasn’t _killed_ either of them."

"At least she’s at peace; they’re just fucked up, almost as much as I am if that’s possible." The former demon giggled, an almost wild sound.

John regarded him warily. "Are you drunk?"

"It’s too bad you don’t have two bullets left; you might need an extra." Val caught himself in the middle of a wild laugh and shook his head violently. "Sorry, I got a little unfocused there."

"Are you sure you can control this?" John seemed ready to stop the car and jump out, unnerved by Val.

"I have to, because you really wouldn’t like what would happen if I didn’t." Val took a deep breath and smiled. "And I promised Sam that if I went off the deep end, he could be the one to kill me."

"I suppose I should be grateful that someone was considering the possible consequences."

"Oh, I’m sure both of them considered it; you trained them well."

"It doesn’t seem to have sunk in with Dean, judging by current circumstances."

"Are you _trying_ to piss me off, John?" Val asked mildly.

"No, it’s just an added benefit." John’s smirk proved Dean’s parentage, though his eyes were coldly assessing. "And you can’t deny my son is sleeping with a demon."

"If I was still a demon, you’d be dead by now."

"I suppose you have a point." It sounded as if it hurt John to admit it.

Val nodded and closed his eyes again, sinking bonelessly back against the seat. "Just don’t push me right now; I don’t want to make a mistake that will have Dean hating me."

John didn’t say another word, instead driving in silence and considering the not-quite-former demon’s words and what they told him about Valac’s feelings for Dean.

~*~ 

"Mr. Jenkins, it’s after visiting hours; you really should leave."

"No," Sam said flatly from his seat by the bed where Dean lay, attached to too many monitors to count. It reminded him of when Dean had been electrocuted, but he knew there was no miracle to be had this time. Dean would have to recover on his own or not at all, but Sam could be there to do what he could.

The brief conversation was a distant buzz to Dean as he slowly clawed his way back to consciousness. Each moment brought more pain, making him want to retreat again, but he knew there was something he _needed_ to do, making him brave the pain and continue the battle marked only by the faintest twitch.

"Your presence here is agitating..."

"No, if I’m _not_ here, it’s going to agitate him a hell of a lot more!" Sam took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "He’s my brother, okay? I need to be here for him."

The nurse frowned, but before she could say anything else, Dean’s hand moved. It came to rest atop Sam’s where it lay on Dean’s bed, and Dean’s eyelids twitched as if he was trying to wake up.

"See?" Sam asked before turning his attention back to Dean. "And you better wake up, asshole; I don’t want to have to tell Dad and Val I let anything happen to you."

Dean’s lips curved faintly a moment before the green eyes opened and he peered blearily at his brother. "Sammy," he murmured, the word more in the shape of his lips than any actual sound.

"That’s Sam, you idiot," Sam muttered though his voice sounded choked.

Dean shook his head very slightly before the smile faded. "Dad?"

Sam’s expression turned serious as well, and his shoulders slumped, shifting the sling that held up his left arm. "I don’t know; they didn’t bring him in with us."

Dean looked devastated. "He’s not..." He couldn’t say it.

"I don’t know." Sam’s hand tightened around Dean’s. "But once we’re out of here, we’ll find him."

"But that’s not going to be for a while, Mr. Jenkins." Dean’s doctor, summoned by the nurse when Dean awoke, arrived just then and interrupted the conversation. "You’re very lucky, both of you," he added with a glance at Sam, "but your injuries are still going to keep you here for a while."

Dean frowned. "There was someone else in the car with us."

Now the doctor frowned as well, shaking his head as he reviewed the accident report attached to Dean’s chart. "When the second ambulance arrived, your companion and the EMS technician who’d stayed with him were gone. The police are looking for them."

Sam cursed under his breath and pressed his hand against Dean’s chest. "Don’t you even try to get up."

"You almost died, Mr. Jenkins," the doctor added. "I’m amazed you’re conscious now."

"You’d be amazed what I can do," Dean grated out, trying to push Sam’s hand away so he could sit up.

"Damnit, Dean! You know what you’ve been through; stay there!"

"We need to find Dad!"

"And then do what? You’re in no shape for anything."

The doctor glanced at one of the monitors and frowned. "All right, you’re getting too agitated. Nurse, please escort Mr. Jenkins to his room, while I give Mr. Jenkins a sedative."

"No! Damn it, let me go," Dean growled, but he didn’t even have the strength to push the nurse away.

"Let’s go, Mr. Jenkins," the nurse said, putting her hand on Sam’s arm and urging him to his feet.

"Dean," he said helplessly as he watched the doctor inject a clear solution into his IV. "It’ll be okay."

Dean tried to fight the sedative, but his eyes were already closing. "Val," he slurred as the darkness closed in again.

~*~ 

"Here, these should fit," Val commented as he climbed into the car where it was parked outside a Wal-Mart and handed over a bag to John. "I promise not to look if you change in the back seat." His eyes were now hidden behind a dark pair of sunglasses purchased at the same time as John’s clothes.

John nodded silently before getting out of the car and getting back into the back, where he stripped off his shirt and wiped the dried blood off himself with the baby wipes Valac had also bought. Once done, he dressed in the new clothes, only keeping his boots, and then got back into the front.

He frowned out into the afternoon sunlight, wincing against the glare. "Let’s go find my boys."

"You find out what the closest hospital was?" Val asked.

John gave him a sharp nod and terse directions, praying that Sam and Dean would be there and alive when they arrived.

Val pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, turning left at the next light as directed. "When we get there, after we know how they are, I need to see Sam first."

Startled, John turned to stare at him. "I thought you would want to see Dean first?"

"I do." Val was silent for a moment, and his hands fisted tighter on the steering wheel. "But it wouldn’t be safe for him, not right now. Once I see Sam, it’ll be better."

"But it’ll be safe for Sam?" John exclaimed. "Or don’t you care?"

"I don’t look at Sam and want to nail his ass to the bed; it’ll be safe."

John made a choking noise, and that was the end of conversation until they reached the hospital, but Val grew tenser with each mile. "He’s in there," he commented as they drove up to the building.

John stared again. "You can feel him?"

"No, I said that because I felt like it. What part of he made me don’t you understand?" The steering wheel creaked under Val’s grip.

"A lot of it, apparently." John was still staring, animosity momentarily set aside. "Correct me if I’m wrong, but has Dean managed to do something that’s never been done before?"

"Who says it’s never been done before?"

"An upper level demon trapped in human form and _bound_ to a human being? _And_ emotionally tied to him? I think I would remember that."

"You don’t know everything, John, though the beings involved tend not to live very long." Val sighed. "And I’m not bound to him; if I had been, I wouldn’t have survived that first year; it’s leftover sensitivities."

"I think I’m getting a headache," John groaned. He realized that he was sitting in the car talking about this with a creature he despised because he was afraid to find out what awaited him inside the hospital, so he immediately squared his shoulders and got out of car.

Val followed, falling in at John’s side as they walked from the parking garage to the main entrance, and he remained quiet while the other man asked about his sons at the information desk.

Much of the tension left John’s shoulders when he heard that both Sam and Dean were there. Shortly afterward, a doctor came out to speak to John, explaining what had happened and that Dean was still in critical condition.

While John was talking, Val slipped away, heading for the ICU. Avoiding the on duty nurse, he stepped inside, drawn to Dean’s bedside where he stood, looking down at him for a long moment. He reached out to touch the sleeping man but drew back, not trusting himself just then. Spinning, he ran, fleeing the ICU and winding up in an empty hallway, panting for breath.

"Get to Sam," he murmured before heading up the stairs toward his room.

When the door opened, Sam looked up in surprise. It wasn’t time for the nurses’ rounds, and he currently had the room to himself, so it couldn’t be a visitor. Or so he thought until he recognized the arrival. "Val!"

"Sam." Val closed the door behind himself and leaned against it. "Your father’s here; he’s with Dean."

"Oh thank God. He’s all right? And what happened to _you_? Dean was scared to death!"

"He’s all right now, and there are a few less demons in the world. How are you?"

Sam shrugged. "A little banged up, nothing major. The sprained wrist is the worst of it."

Val actually looked disappointed at that, making Sam frown. "Something you want to tell me, Val? And why are you here instead of with Dean?"

In answer, Val reached up and removed his sunglasses. "Because if I go see him right now, I’m not sure I can control it, but I can with you."

Sam gasped and reflexively jerked back in the bed. "What the hell?"

"That’s it in a nutshell." Val tried for a smile but failed. "I was possessed, Sam, but I managed to destroy him and take his energy into me." Now he did smirk. "Old habits die hard."

"I, uh... Yeah. Right." Sam licked his lips. "Dad’s okay?" He couldn’t look away from the emerald eyes.

"Better than he was when you saw him last; there are some good uses for this." Val paused then and slid his sunglasses back on, hiding his eyes. "I can help you too."

Sam hesitated, but the reality was that if Valac wanted to hurt him, he’d already have done it, and there wasn’t a damn thing Sam could do to stop him. He nodded. "Thanks."

"That was easy; I expected to have to talk you into it."

Sam shrugged again. "I believe you. And Dean’ll kill me if I keep you here arguing any longer than necessary."

Val nodded at that and pushed off of the door, walking toward Sam’s bed. "This is going to hurt, and you probably aren’t going to like it, but it’s the only way."

"Great." Sam sighed, trying not to tense when Val reached him.

"You know, people usually want me to kiss them," Val murmured, placing a hand on Sam’s chest and leaning in to press their lips together.

Sam’s eyes widened comically, but his protest was muffled by Val’s lips. And then it was forgotten as he tensed at the pain ripping through him, pain that quickly vanished, leaving him feeling fine.

Val pulled back and took a deep breath. "Okay, let’s go see Dean."

"Yeah, that would be good. He’s going to be really relieved to see you." Sam got up and went into the bathroom to dress after retrieving his clothes from the closet. He returned quickly. "After you."

"You’re going to have to distract the staff," Val commented as they walked down the hallway toward the elevator.

Sam nodded, willing to do whatever it took to help Dean. "Dad and I will take care of it. _You_ just worry about keeping Dean alive."

Val nodded tightly, remaining silent as they rode the elevator back to the ICU floor and walked out to the waiting room outside it. John looked up as they arrived and smiled tightly.

"He’s not doing too well. Can you heal him?"

"Get me as much privacy as you can." Val’s hands were flexing at his sides, seemingly without him noticing it. "And Sam’s fine too now."

John’s eyes darted to Sam as he realized he’d ignored his younger son, and he smiled briefly. "Glad to hear it. We’ll keep everyone away."

"Yourselves as well."

"We can handle it," Sam said after giving his father a hard, fast hug.

John watched as Valac moved to Dean’s bedside and drew the curtains closed around them.

The sound woke Dean from his uneasy doze, and his eyes fluttered open, then widened. "Val?"

"I leave you alone for a couple of days, and look what happens," the former demon sighed, though his voice was rough.

" _Val_!" Dean tried to sit up, only to fall back with a gasp.

"Sit still," Val ordered, sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed, careful not to hit the tubes and leads attached to him.

"You’re alive." Dean moved his hand to cover one of Val’s. "I thought I’d lost you."

Val’s fingers tightened around Dean’s, and a muscle clenched in his jaw. "You think I’d let something as tacky as that kill me?" He leaned in and brushed a hand against Dean’s face and took a deep breath. "I can help you, Dean, fix all this."

Dean frowned slightly. "Should I ask how?"

"I was possessed; that doesn’t just go away on its own." Val sighed and sat back, reaching for his sunglasses and removing them.

Dean inhaled sharply at the sight of Val’s eyes, and it was his turn to tighten his fingers around Val’s. "Are you a demon again?"

Val shook his head and looked away. "No, not a demon; a human with a fuck of a lot of power stored inside him." He laughed mirthlessly. "You know that little boost I could give us during sex? It ended up saving my life, and probably your father’s—and yours, if you’ll let me."

"Don’t you know by now that I’d let you do anything?" Dean replied simply.

"I—thank you," Val finally finished. "It’s going to hurt."

Dean smiled wryly. "I had a feeling you were going to say that. Do whatever you have to."

Val nodded and squeezed Dean’s hand, leaning in over him. "I love you," he whispered almost silently before closing his lips over Dean’s. Dean gasped sharply, his entire body tensing as the pain radiated through him. His nails dug into Val’s hand as he fought not to cry out, the pain seeming to last forever before it began to fade.

A low moan forced its way out of Val’s throat, and he shifted on the bed, covering Dean’s body with his and grinding down on him.

"Yes," Dean rasped as the pain left, only to be replaced by a desperate hunger. "Need you." The only response he received was a growl as Val bit at his mouth before shifting to suck on his neck, and their bodies writhed together.

" _Mine_ ," Dean gritted out, fighting to free himself from the sheet to get closer to Val.

"Forever," Val gasped, pulling back enough to stare down at him, the solid green of his eyes now broken by a thin circle of white around it. Letting go of Dean’s hand, he grabbed the sheet and dragged it from between them, leaving Dean mostly bare except for the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Fuck me," Dean demanded, staring unblinkingly into Val’s eyes.

"Nothing to use, not going to hurt you."

"Need you," Dean groaned, "need to know this is real."

"Fuck!" Val closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Trust me?" he asked, pulling back so that he was kneeling between Dean’s legs.

"Always." Dean licked his lips, breathing heavily as he watched Val.

Val smiled slightly before closing his eyes and holding out a cupped hand that slowly filled with a clear gel. "You’re lucky I know how to do this," he muttered before dragging his fingers through the gel and thrusting two of them into Dean’s ass.

"Oh God yeah." Dean clenched down on Val’s fingers, trying not to make noise. "Useful trick," he managed breathlessly.

"Yeah, but don’t expect me to do it again." After making sure that Dean was stretched enough, Val slapped the rest of the gel onto his erection and surged forward, pushing Dean’s legs up and back as he drove into him.

"You have other skills," Dean moaned, trying to take Val deeper.

Val nodded and caught Dean’s mouth again, plunging his tongue into his mouth and teasing his tongue as he thrust into him again and again, driving them both to the precipice. Dean moaned, sucking on Val’s tongue, and he tensed as he came. The spasms brought Val over as well, and he growled into Dean’s mouth as a wild current of energy ran between them.

"You’ve definitely spoiled me for anyone else," Dean chuckled breathlessly.

"It’s a good thing, because there isn’t going to be anyone else, for either of us." Val opened his eyes, and the green area had contracted even more.

"Good," Dean said, satisfaction clear in his voice. "But I think we’d better hold off on any more demonstrations till we get out of here. I’d hate to imagine what Dad and Sam are doing to keep everyone out of here."

"Whatever it was, I’m glad it worked," Val sighed, biting at Dean’s lower lip before backing off of him and grinning slightly. "I hope you have something to wear..."

"The hospital gown’s in better shape than my clothes. Though I guess I’ll have to make do with what’s left of my jeans, since I’m not leaving my ass hanging out."

Grabbing the sheet, Val cleaned first Dean then himself up and set his clothes to rights. "I don’t know, I like your ass hanging out."

"Yeah, but I don’t really want all of Kansas City staring at it."

Val’s eyes flashed green, and his expression tightened. "No, they really don’t want to do that."

Dean stroked his cheek. "All they could do is look."

"I hope for their sake they don’t do it until I’ve worked this all out of me," Val sighed, leaning his face against Dean’s hand.

"As soon as we get out of here and get to a hotel, I’ll help you with that."

Val chuckled at that. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Dean froze, his eyes widening, causing Val to frown. "What?"

"I didn’t think you’d ever actually say it," Dean replied softly, starting to smile.

"Actually, neither did I."

"So what changed? Not that I’m complaining," Dean added hastily.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Val sighed. "It might be better if we talked about this later," he commented before several hospital staff burst into the curtained off area.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"What was going on here?" the nurse exclaimed, pushing Val out of the way to examine the monitors then stare at Dean in shock. "You were..."

"Banged up. And now I’m ready to go home." Dean sat up and started to swing his legs out of the bed.

"He’s a fast healer—with the right inspiration," Val chuckled.

Dean grinned back at him. "And getting out of here definitely inspires me."

"But you can’t leave; there may be a relapse!"

"I’m leaving," Dean said flatly. "I’ll sign whatever forms you like that it’s against medical advice, but I’m leaving."

"And he’ll be in good hands," Val began.

"We’ll make sure of it," John continued as he and Sam entered the small space.

There was nothing the staff could to stop him, especially surrounded by three equally determined men, so it was only a short time before they left the hospital.

"Do we know if there was anything left of the Impala?"

"We can check with the police," Sam offered.

"It’s worth a shot, but we were hit with a truck. Unless Val can do his trick on it... Wait a minute, you kissed Sam and my dad?!?"

"I don’t think either of them enjoyed it."

"That’s sick!" Dean glared. "Next time find another way!"

"Remember what I was, Dean-o?" Val sighed. "Sex is always involved.

"Oh, now I’m going to be sick," Sam moaned.

"I’m going to keep you on a leash!" Dean grumbled.

Val rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If there was any other way, I would have taken it."

Dean still didn’t look happy, but he stopped muttering, only sliding a possessive arm around Val’s waist.

"It’s not like Dad or I are going to steal him from you," Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Definitely not!" John looked revolted by the idea.

"Aww, I feel so loved."

"You are, just not by my father and brother. Incest is _not_ best!"

"Yes, dear," Val sighed.

"I think we’d better get out of here," Sam cut in.

"See if we can dig up the car," John nodded.

"I really don’t think it’s going to be road-worthy for a while, Dad. They nailed us. But maybe it’ll be fixable," Dean said hopefully.

Val rubbed the bridge of his nose and put his sunglasses back on. "I’ll see what I can do. Flesh is easier than metal, but I might be able to fix it."

"Really?" Dean had been kidding when he’d suggested it, but the idea that Val might be able to fix the Impala was a relief. "You don’t have to fuck the car, do you?" he asked suspiciously, making Sam and John choke.

Val smirked and blew him a kiss. "You’re just going to have to wait and wonder."

Dean glared. "You are not leaving my sight!"

John looked at Sam. "You have to put up with this all the time? Sam, you’re a hell of a lot stronger than I ever imagined!"

"You get used to it," Sam shrugged, "or learn to ignore it."

Dean finally laughed. "As if anyone could ignore either of us."

"Well, I certainly can’t ignore you," Val smirked, sliding an arm around Dean’s waist.

"Oh my God, could you look any more smug?" Sam groaned at the look on Dean’s face.

"Yup, wanna see?"

"Boys..." John said sternly, trying to ignore Valac’s presence. He was grateful for the healing, but the thing was still a demon.

Val sniffed. "I hope that doesn’t include me."

John pretended not to notice the interruption. "We still have to find and destroy that demon."

"How about we find the car, get a meal and a good night’s rest first," Sam suggested.

Dean was looking at Val when he said, "Yeah, I could use a good night’s sleep in a bed."

John arrowed his eyes but then relented, at least for the evening. "After we find the Impala, you can _rest_."

"I’ll make sure of it," Val grinned.

Sam sighed, realizing that he was going to be sharing a room with his father.

"It’s probably at the police impound yard," Dean said. "Anyone know where that is?"

"No idea," Val said cheerfully, after which they all could hear John grinding his teeth.

"The address’ll be in the phone book," Sam said hastily.

"So maybe someone should go look it up?"

"I’ll do it," Sam offered. "Stop antagonizing him!" he hissed to Dean and Val as he passed.

"Sam never lets me have any fun," Val pouted.

"But I do."

"Mmm, good point." Val cut his gaze toward John, watching him watch them.

Following Val’s glance, Dean sighed. "And that’ll have to wait till we’re in our hotel room. After you went to the trouble of healing him, I’d hate to drive him into a stroke."

John shook his head and leaned against the car he’d hot-wired earlier in the day.

Dean gave him a crooked grin and leaned against Val. "Sorry, Dad, but I really thought he was dead. You’ll just have to cut me some slack."

"Dean," John began before stopping and pressing his lips together. "I understand."

"Thanks, Dad." Dean gave him a sweet smile, one he reserved for his family.

"Got it," Sam announced as he returned, then stopped and looked from one to the other. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Meeting the in-laws for real," Val explained, though he was smiling as well.

Even John chuckled briefly at that. "Let’s go. I’d like to get the Impala and get out of town if possible before people start asking questions."

They all climbed into the stolen sedan, Val and Dean taking the back seat while John and Sam climbed in the front. "You okay?" Val murmured, looking over at Dean.

"I am now." Dean slid across the seat to lean against Val, needing the contact. "This has been one hell of a couple of days. I thought I lost you _and_ Dad, and then I almost lost _me_."

Wrapping his arms around Dean’s body, Val nodded. "I know how you feel; if you had been gone when I came back... there would have been a burning."

"I guess I’d better make sure to stay alive, if only to save everyone else from you."

"I’d say that was a very good idea." Val leaned in and nuzzled Dean’s neck as he spoke.

"I think you’d better drive faster, Dad," Sam muttered.

"Be sure to save some of that energy to fix the car," John said dryly, although the words almost choked him. He avoided glancing at the rearview, unable to stomach the sight of his son with Valac.

"I’m definitely not leaving you alone with that car," Dean chuckled.

"Dean-o, your car turned you on, not me."

"All the more reason you’ll need me there."

"I may never be able to sit in the car again," Sam groaned.

"I’m not going to kiss, fuck, or feel up the Impala," Val groused.

"How ‘bout I fuck you over the hood of the Impala?"

While Sam groaned and John pointedly ignored them, Val beamed. "We have a winner!"

"I thought you might like that plan." Dean grinned. "And I’m sure it’ll inspire you to fix the car."

"And it’ll inspire me to leave with Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"I didn’t really want an audience!"

John looked back at his elder son in the rearview mirror. "I had hoped that was the case."

Dean clapped a hand over Val’s mouth before the ex-demon could say anything. "I definitely prefer privacy. So if you want to drop us off and go grab a pizza or something—and save some for us—we’ll meet you when we’re done."

"Meet you where?" Val asked.

"Wherever they go to get dinner. Or outside of town." Dean looked questioningly at his father.

"We should move on," John answered as he pulled into the police impound lot. "Head east on 70, and we’ll rendezvous at the third motel we come to."

Dean nodded. "Don’t forget to get us a room too."

"I think we’ll remember," Sam said dryly.

"Just making sure." Dean grinned at him before getting out of the car and waiting for Val to join him.

"And don’t forget the pizza," Val grinned before climbing out and walking around to Dean.

"Don’t forget to get out of here before the cops catch you," John replied sharply.

"For their sake."

Dean made a face at his brother and caught hold of Val’s hand. "We’ll see you in a while."

Shaking his head, John drove away, leaving Dean and Valac to salvage the Impala.

"So, how are we doing this?" Val asked as they walked toward the fenced-off yard.

"Well, if luck’s with us, the car’ll just be sitting here, and they won’t have checked the trunk yet. It’s not like it was involved in a murder. If so, we just go for it."

Val snickered. "In more ways than one."

"Exactly." Dean grinned at him.

"So, lead on, Dean-o; let’s get your baby."

"After tonight, I’m probably going to get a hard-on every time we get in the damn thing," Dean chuckled.

"As if you didn’t already," Val laughed.

"Naw, that’s just when you’re around."

In response, Val caught Dean and pulled him in for a deep, long kiss, exploring his mouth with all the talent and finesse he possessed, making Dean moan and press closer. After a short time, Dean reluctantly drew back.

"Save some of that for the car. And for when we have a bed under us after we’re done here."

"Mmm, I love it when you get all dommy," Val murmured, rubbing up against Dean.

"You love anything to do with sex," Dean snorted, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Val’s jeans.

"When it’s with you now. I just have fun teasing Sam." Val flexed his ass under Dean’s hands, then kissed him again. "And let me go make out with your car so you can have it back."

"I thought you were going to make out with me on the car?"

Val grinned. "Even better."

"I won’t even worry about the paint."

"Aww, you do love me. So, we jumping the fence or walking in all legal-like?"

"Since I don’t think we’d have much luck convincing cops why we should be allowed to fuck on top of a smashed up car in the impound yard, over the fence."

Val nodded before waggling his eyebrows. "Want a boost?"

"You just want to get your hands on my ass."

"Been there, done that, think I’ll do it again."

"Oh good. But right now, save it for the car." Dean grinned at him before starting to climb.

"Spoilsport," Val sighed, before following him up and over, landing lightly in the shadowed holding yard.

"Oh fuck," Dean groaned a few minutes later, staring mournfully down at the half-crushed Impala while Val was looking at the blood-stained seats, his nostrils flaring as he sniffed the humid air. Looking over at him, Dean frowned. "Do you really think you can fix this?" he asked, deciding not to ask about Val’s reaction.

"For you, yes."

The green eyes widened, and then Dean’s hand curved around the back of Val’s neck to draw him into a tender kiss. Once it broke, Val leaned back and smiled, "Exactly. Now let me do this; you can help by thinking happy thoughts."

"I’ll stand here and think about what we’re going to do once we get to a bed."

Val chuckled at that. "There you go," he murmured before turning and concentrating on the Impala again, studying it before stepping closer and resting one open hand on the hood and the other on the roof. He took a deep breath, immersing himself in his remaining power, and pushed it into the car, forcing crumpled metal and broken glass to reform.

Dean’s eyes widened as he watched, but it was only a moment before his gaze moved to Val, watching and weighing as the other man’s head bowed and the Impala groaned, metal slowly straightening into its former shape. Dean frowned, moving a little closer, prepared to intervene if it appeared that Val was draining himself too much.

Chrome bumpers settled back into place, gleaming in the moonlight, and scatterings of glass jumped back into place, fusing into whole sheets over the empty spaces. Val was panting heavily now, but he continued, wanting to give Dean this gift.

Dean tentatively placed his hands on Val’s shoulders, the grip firming when Val didn’t shrug him off. He didn’t know if Val could draw on his strength, but he was willing to offer.

"Dean-o," Val breathed, his shoulders relaxing under the touch, and the final dents in the Impala evened out, leaving the black paint gleaming and pristine.

"Right here," Dean murmured, easing forward a fraction of an inch to press up behind Val. His teeth caught hold of an earlobe, gently nibbling before he kissed the side of Val’s neck.

"Is she good?" The question was a rough gasp as Val sagged back against Dean though he didn’t move his hands from the Impala.

"As if yesterday never happened." Dean wrapped his arms around Val, holding him close and offering support.

"Good. What about you?"

"Healthy. Horny."

"Even better."

"So let’s get the hell out of here and go someplace where we can do something about it."

Val nodded, sliding his hands over Dean’s arms before straightening up. "Want me to get the gate so you don’t scratch her again?"

"Good idea. I want you to save all your remaining energy for me."

Val had started to walk toward the gate, but he stopped and looked back at Dean, his expression serious. "It was all yours anyway," he said quietly before snapping the chain and opening the gate.

"I’m sorry," Dean said suddenly.

Val walked back to him, frowning. "Why?"

"For trapping you, for not knowing what I wanted for so long, for screwing up your life. Not that I like demons, but... what I did was cruel, and then I just tried to forget about it."

"You know, the cops might notice soon that their gate is open..."

"And yeah, I have shitty timing too." Dean smiled crookedly as he slid behind the wheel.

"Not arguing that," Val chuckled, climbing in as well and waiting until Dean was out of the yard before continuing. "You did what you had to do; I understand that, and I had a choice too."

Dean glanced over curiously. "Which was?"

Val shook his hair out of his eyes and returned Dean’s gaze levelly. "I took in the energy of two upper level demons, Dean; it was enough to send me back."

Dean absolutely froze. For a moment he didn’t even breathe. "And yet you’re obviously still here," he finally said carefully.

"I’m still here," Val nodded. "I won’t say I wasn’t tempted for a split-second, but I want you more than what I had." He chuckled wryly. "If your father heard that, he would fall on his ass."

Dean smiled, but his eyes were troubled. He hesitated, then asked, "How much of what you feel is real, is you, and how much is tied up in what happened a year ago?"

Val sighed and looked away. "If it wasn’t what I felt, I wouldn’t be here now. It may have started as how you fashioned me, but somewhere along the way it became real."

Some indefinable tension eased, and Dean’s smile grew more real. "Lucky me."

"It’s probably because you were so stubborn about it yourself."

"I made you chase me till I caught you?" Dean chuckled.

Val had to laugh at that. "Exactly. So, how far to the main road so we can count motels?"

"Just another couple of minutes. So it shouldn’t be too much longer till we get to that bed."

"You may need to give me a minute to get a piece of pizza first; I’m starving."

"Don’t worry; I’m planning to get us both fed first. If anyone passes out in bed, it’s going to be from pleasure, not hunger."

"Hrmmm, that’s usually my line..."

Dean laughed. "Deal with it." He pulled out onto the highway. "Keep an eye out for motels now."

"I wasn’t complaining, and was that three hotels after we get out of town?"

"Yup. I’m actually surprised Dad’s willing to stop that close. He usually wants to get farther away when we leave a place."

"Maybe he’s hoping I’ll eat some more of them."

Dean shrugged. "As long as it doesn’t make you turn demon again or decide to go back, I’m fine with you decimating the demon population. And I’ll be more than happy to reward you." He grinned quickly.

Val smiled slightly at that. "It’s not quite that easy, Dean-o." He paused then and frowned. "I wonder if your father learned anything about the head honcho while he was possessed..."

"I’m pretty sure he’d have mentioned it if he had. Nothing comes before killing demons." Even Dean could hear the bitterness in his voice.

"He’d better be careful; that’s the way a lot of people end up where I was," Val commented neutrally.

"I really don’t think Dad’s going to turn into a demon," Dean said wryly.

"You’d be surprised; vengeance without compassion is a dangerous combination."

Dean winced. "Yeah, well, there’s nothing I can do about it, so I’m not going to worry about it."

Val shrugged and looked out the window, one hand stroking over the newly repaired upholstery as if he were rubbing a large cat.

Dean frowned when the car sped up slightly, seemingly on its own. "Weird," he muttered, tapping the brake lightly.

"Hmm?" Val turned his head to look over at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, I guess I’m just jumping at shadows," Dean said, shrugging it off. "And I think that’s it." He nodded toward an approaching motel.

"I hope the owner’s name isn’t Norman."

Dean burst into laughter. "Definitely no shower sex tonight!"

Val chuckled with him. "Good idea, I don’t think I could do much to save anyone tonight."

"Tonight, you’re mine. That’s all you need to worry about."

"You think that worries me?"

"I was hoping it’d excite you."

Val’s smile verged on feline. "Dean-o, everything about you excites me; shall I demonstrate?"

Dean’s hands were shaking slightly as he pulled into a parking spot. "Feel free."

Before they were stopped, Val was sprawled across the seat, rubbing his face against Dean’s groin, his teeth rasping against the worn denim beneath them.

"Oh fuck," Dean gasped, his fingers buried in Val’s thick dark hair.

"Out here? Sure, if you want to." The words were breathed against his crotch.

It took a moment for the words to register, then Dean groaned and yanked Val’s head up by a handful of hair. "Inside," he rasped, leaning in to kiss him hard.

There was a knock on the window, and both of them started. "You might need this," Sam sighed, holding up a key to the window.

"Okay, maybe kid brothers are good for something," Dean mused, smirking.

"Maybe he just wants me to kiss him again," Val smirked as he slid up Dean’s body to nibble on his earlobe.

Dean leaned over and smacked Val’s ass sharply. "Never again."

"God, no!" Sam shuddered. "Mention that again and you two can get your own room!"

"Spoilsports," Val sighed, though he was grinning broadly.

"We have a room," Dean pointed out, brandishing the key he’d taken from Sam.

"Yeah, but you don’t have pizza," Sam chuckled, backing away so that Dean could open the door.

"Withhold food and die!"

"No killing your baby brother, Dean-o," Val laughed, kissing his ear before sliding out the other side of the Impala, giving it another stroke as he did so.

"Did you forget to put the parking brake on, Dean?" Sam asked with a frown. "The car just shimmied."

"No, it’s on." Dean eyed the car warily.

"Must be on an incline," Val shrugged, tapping the car on the hood as he circled around it.

Dean was still frowning. "I guess." He and Sam exchanged looks, neither of them thrilled by the idea of a possessed car.

"You trusted the energy to heal you, why not the car?" Val asked, not moving any closer as he rested a hip against the Impala.

Dean’s head whipped around, and he stared at Val. " _That’s_ what this is? Hell, you stole my car’s affections?"

"You wanted me human again, so I gave the car almost everything I had. It’s not possessed; it just may be a little tougher than before, a little more receptive."

Ignoring Sam, Dean caught hold of Val’s shoulders. "I just want _you_ ; I really don’t care if you come with extra powers, though it would be better if you didn’t go evil demon on us."

"I’m going to grab that pizza for you," Sam murmured, heading inside the other room.

"It’s still your car, Dean; I didn’t take it from you," Val sighed tiredly.

"Wouldn’t matter," Dean replied. "You’re mine, so even if my car likes you better, I still have it."

"She doesn’t like me better; don’t worry."

"Val, you practically made it come," Dean snorted. "Save that magic touch for me, at least for tonight." He grinned crookedly.

"Tonight and every night," Val promised, easing off the Impala and into Dean’s arms.

"Lucky me." Dean drew him toward the door to their room, anxious for some privacy.

"Pizza," Sam called, shoving the box at them from the door to the next room.

"Thanks, Sam," Val called before he was dragged inside.

Dean popped back out and grabbed the pizza, then slammed the door, locking the deadbolt. "Food and then sex," he announced.

"Gimme," Val shot back, grabbing two slices from the box and practically inhaling the first before starting on the second.

"Try not to choke on it," Dean suggested dryly, working on his own slice.

Val glowered at him but didn’t slow his eating.

"Well, I’m not into necrophilia."

"Glad to know that, think they got any Cokes?"

"I’ll go see." Dean rolled his eyes. "And leave me another slice of that!"

Val’s answer was garbled by another mouthful of pizza.

Shaking his head and chuckling, Dean let himself out, returning a couple of minutes later with four cans of Coke, the cold metal covered with condensation.

Val smiled in thanks as he took one of the cans and popped it open, still chewing on his pizza. Grinning, Dean stretched out on the bed and grabbed another slice.

"Mmm, that hunger’s taken care of; now for the other," Val purred, dusting off his hands on his jeans and slinking over to the bed.

"I guess I’d better eat fast." Dean watched Val hungrily, the pizza forgotten in his hand.

"Don’t hurry on my account." As he spoke, Val began stripping off his clothes, tossing his shirt aside as he kicked off his sneakers.

Dean tossed the pizza back into the box and started pulling off his clothes, his darkening green eyes never leaving Val as he crawled onto the bed, dark hair falling over his eyes as he prowled closer. Dean smiled slowly, sensually, his gaze challenging as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Making this a challenge?" Val asked, rocking up to his knees, his hands sliding up his thighs to stroke his erection.

"Do you like challenges?" Dean asked easily, watching Val’s hands avidly.

"I like you; does that answer the question?" Val rocked forward into his grip, his thighs spreading to give Dean a better show.

Dean chuckled throatily. "Lucky me. God, I’m going to fuck you till you can’t move," he rasped.

Dark eyebrows rose. "That’s a lot of fucking."

"Yup." Dean sat up and leaned forward to lick the head of Val’s cock, making him shudder and arch forward. Dean opened his mouth to suckle lightly, then drew back with a final flick of his tongue.

"Tease," Val growled, though he didn’t try to pull Dean back.

"I learned from the best. In fact, I think I want to watch you get yourself ready for me."

White teeth slowly showed as Val grinned. "You have any lube?"

Dean grinned back at him. "I grabbed some from the hospital before I left," he admitted. "It’s in the pocket of my jacket." He nodded toward the garment he’d tossed on the other bed.

"Then I suppose I’d better get it." Smirking, Val slid backward off the bed, reaching for Dean’s jacket and bringing it up to his face to inhale its scent as he dug in the pocket for the lube.

Watching him, Dean shuddered, knowing that Val was smelling him. "So fucking hot," he breathed.

Val lifted his head to stare at Dean, his green eyes dark and intense. "Yes, you are." After taking one final breath of the scent the denim held, he glided back to the bed, flipping open the lube and coating his fingers before arranging himself at an angle to Dean, assuring himself the other man had a good line of sight then sliding two fingers into himself.

Dean bit his lip, trying not to whimper, his eyes heavy-lidded as he watched. "One of these days I’m going to fuck you in front of a full-length mirror so we can both watch everything."

"We’d need a better class of hotel for that," Val chuckled, the laughter turning into a gasp as he added another finger, opening himself more.

"We’ll do that when this is all over to celebrate." Unable to resist, Dean sat up, leaning closer and lightly stroking a finger between Val’s cheeks.

Val’s breath caught in his throat, and he pressed back, inviting Dean to go deeper. Dean’s finger slid in alongside Val’s, and he caught Val’s mouth in a hungry kiss as he moaned, rubbing against Dean’s body, managing to stay upright by wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist.

"Don’t ever scare me by disappearing like that again," Dean rasped, turning and pushing Val down onto his back and kneeling over him.

After squirming to get his arm out from under himself, Val relaxed, though he frowned up at Dean. "Like what? Any disappearing I did wasn’t voluntary."

"Voluntary or involuntary, I thought you were dead. I thought I’d lost you." Dean shuddered at the memory. "I don’t ever want to feel that again."

Val stilled and stared up at Dean before tracing a hand over his arm. "I will do anything in my power to keep you from feeling that way again," he said, the words strangely formal.

"Good." Dean lowered his head and kissed Val, gradually deepening it as he let himself come down on Val, who moaned his agreement, wrapping his arms and legs around Dean to try and pull him closer, eating at his mouth with a hungry ferocity. Never moving away, Dean snatched at the lube, squeezing some out to coat his fingers as he slid two inside Val.

"Fuck me," Val gasped, bucking upward to push Dean’s fingers further into him.

"That’s the plan." Dean twisted his wrist, grinning almost ferally at the sound that escaped Val.

"Any time soon?" The words were gasped out and followed by a low moan as Dean’s fingers rubbed over his prostate.

"Whenever I decide it’s time." Dean smirked down at him. "I like making you desperate."

Val’s back arched off the bed, and he growled. "Bastard."

"I learned from the best," Dean said. Despite his words, his free hand reached for the lube to coat his erection, and he groaned at his own touch.

Green fire flared in Val’s eyes. "You had better be talking about me."

"Who else?" Dean chuckled, sliding his fingers free and positioning himself between Val’s legs before being pulled violently forward so that he was suddenly sheathed in Val’s body. Dean gasped, his eyes widening, and his fingers bit into Val’s hips.

"Christ!"

"Now that’s something I’ve never been called," Val gasped, raking his hands down Dean’s chest.

"Idiot," Dean laughed breathlessly. "How ‘bout just... mine?"

Val stilled for a moment and nodded. "Forever."

Dean groaned, and his hips jerked. "God, yes." He slowly rocked in and out of Val, prolonging the slow build up until neither of them could take it any longer and their bodies demanded more.

"I thought..." Val breathed before shaking his head and concentrating on the moment, the feel of Dean filling him and grounding him, making him who he was, who he wanted to be.

Buried deep inside Val, Dean hesitated, forcing himself to still. "You thought?"

"What you said you thought earlier." Val stroked his hands up Dean’s arms before closing them on his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. When their lips finally parted, only a hair’s breadth between them, Dean started to move again.

"I’m right here."

Val nodded, rocking with him, hooking his legs high around Dean’s waist and his hands digging into Dean’s back.

"Love you," Dean rasped, beginning to move faster.

"Love—you—too." Each word was punctuated by a gasp as they slammed together, sweat slicking their movements.

"Nobody else— _ever_ —touches you—again!" Dean growled out, his eyes wild as he stared down at Val, who nodded wordlessly, his eyes flaring emerald as they rocked against each other, power curling between them and heightening their desire.

"Oh my God." Dean shuddered with growing pleasure, pounding into Val desperately now, the lazy strokes of earlier turned to hungry fucking.

"Yours," Val breathed, biting at the side of Dean’s throat, his body spasming around Dean’s as he poured power into them, lost in the orgasmic cycle of their pleasure. Dean’s back arched deeply as the heat surged through him, and he pushed even farther into Val, crying out wildly.

Heat splashed between them as Val came, his body tightening down around Dean’s cock and his short nails digging furrows into the skin of his back, furrows that slowly became beaded with blood.

The pain fed into Dean’s pleasure, driving him even higher. "Val!" he wailed before biting down on Val’s shoulder as it burst, his climax ripping through him until the power died out, sputtering away to nothing as the body beneath his went limp and lax. Dean slumped down on top of Val as his arms refused to support him any longer, and he sighed with contentment at the scent of them that permeated the room.

After a little while passed, he raised his head to kiss Val, only to freeze at the sight of the closed eyes. "Val? Val!" His voice rose, increasingly frantic at the lack of response.

The connecting doors between the two rooms slammed open, and John and Sam rushed through, weapons drawn, looking around for a sign of whatever was attacking Dean. "What the hell?" John exclaimed, realizing what he was seeing.

Dean turned scarlet as he grabbed wildly at the covers to yank them up over his ass. "Val won’t wake up!"

"What happened?" Sam asked, flushing at the obvious answer.

"Is he breathing?" John cut in.

"Yes, but he’s not moving or talking or anything! Oh my God, what if the demons did something to him?"

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said gently, "maybe he’s just asleep."

"He’s not asleep! He’s not waking up!" Dean’s voice was rising with every word.

"Dean!" John’s voice cracked like a whip. "Get a hold of yourself."

"But Val..." It was almost a whine.

Sam frowned at their father and opened his mouth, but was cut off by a low mumble from the bed. "Is trying to sleep."

"Val!" Dean leaned in, fingers clenching on Val’s upper arm as he kept a death grip on the sheet with his other hand. "You’re all right!"

"Tired, want to sleep," Val muttered, burrowing closer against Dean’s side before sighing and going back to sleep.

"I think you wore him out, Dean," Sam finally said.

"I... Oh." Dean blushed crimson. "I, uh, think I can handle it from here. Sorry we bothered you."

John nodded even as he was walking back toward the other room. "That’s a good idea."

"Ear plugs is another," Sam sighed, following him.

"Sorry," Dean said again, already lying back down and curling around Val.

"Sure you are," Sam snorted before closing the doors behind them.

"Well, I’m sorry you came in and saw us like that," Dean muttered to the closed door before nuzzling Val, who squirmed closer, the full length of their bodies pressed together before he stilled again.

"We definitely have to try that on the car sometime," Dean mused with a grin, radiating smugness that he made Val pass out now that he was over his worry.

~*~ 

It was dark when Val woke, and he stretched, pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder before slipping out of bed to go to the bathroom, then settled in the chair near the window, every so often looking away from the bed to stare out of the crack in the curtains at the darkness beyond.

Dean rolled over, reaching toward the other side of the bed, then sat up abruptly when his hand encountered nothing but sheets. "Val?"

"Over here." He rose from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed near Dean, reaching out for his hand, which curled tightly around his.

"For a moment I thought I’d dreamed the whole thing and you were gone."

"I’m sorry." Val leaned in and kissed him. "I woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you up."

"’Sallright," Dean slurred, his eyes heavy-lidded. "Come back to bed."

"Any time," Val murmured, sliding under the sheet beside him and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, smiling slightly as he felt Dean’s breathing even out again. Dean murmured unintelligibly, pressing close as he sank back into sleep now that Val was close.

Val sighed and stroked Dean’s back as he settled back against the headboard, watching the darkness behind the curtains slowly change to light as the sun rose.

It was barely seven when the door opened and Sam stuck his head in, eyes tightly closed. "I’m making an Egg McMuffin run. You guys want anything?"

"Don’t worry, Sam; there’s nothing to see," Val chuckled quietly, continuing to stroke Dean’s back when he stirred. "But yeah, I could do with a sandwich or twelve and about a gallon of coffee, and Dean will probably want something when he wakes up."

"He’s still asleep?" Sam said, finally looking at them.

"I was," Dean grumbled into Val’s chest without opening his eyes.

"And you can be again; don’t kill Sam if you want to eat," Val chuckled.

"He’s safe since I’d have to move to kill him." Dean was still talking into Val’s chest, clearly unwilling to admit that he was awake.

"Go get the food, Sam, before I’m forced to chew on your leg."

"No biting anyone but me." Dean finally raised his head to glare at Val.

"I’m out of here!" Sam groaned, shutting the door behind him.

Val chuckled and looked down at Dean, who was still glaring at him. "I believe you were doing the biting last night," he commented, tracing a finger over the scratch marks on Dean’s back, making Dean shiver.

"Can I help it if you taste good?"

"Do I look like I’m complaining?"

"Nope, but we can’t do anything about what you do look like. Sam will either die on the spot or kill us if he sees us having sex."

"Or throw the food at us and spill it all, and I really need to eat something."

"You mean after I made you pass out from incredible sex?"

Dark eyebrows rose as Val snorted. "Pardon me?"

"You. Me. Sex. You unconscious," Dean reminded him helpfully.

"What about me, demons, your dad, your brother, you, your _car_?"

"You passed out after I fucked you," Dean insisted, smirking.

Val rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. "Yes, Dean-o, it was all you."

"Good answer." Dean beamed. "Hmm, I wonder if you’ll be able to make _me_ pass out."

"I think you’ll have to let me recover for a while since I’m so delicate and all."

Dean snorted. "Well, you get at least till after Sam gets back and we eat."

"And then your father will come in."

Dean groaned. "So much for morning sex."

"You just want to try to make me pass out again."

"I just want to stay in bed."

Val cocked his head to the side. "That’s what you want?"

"With you, yeah." Dean moved closer, one hand lazily stroking Val’s chest.

"Then that’s what we’ll do. I’ll talk to Sam when he gets back, or I can go talk to your father now."

"Talking to Dad will not lead to us staying in bed. Just stay right here and maybe the world will leave us alone for a little while," Dean said almost wistfully.

Val smiled and stroked a hand over Dean’s back as he relaxed back against the pillows. "Works for me; it’s been a while since we’ve been able to relax and chill—in fact, it’s never happened."

"Sounds like we’re due then." Dean smiled faintly as he turned his head and kissed Val’s shoulder.

"Most definitely, and I’d say I would take the time to enjoy it, but I bet the minute we got busy, Sam would come back and interrupt, so I’ll wait."

Dean started laughing. "If he didn’t, Dad would probably walk in. Let’s just lie here and be lazy. Like you said, I don’t think we’ve ever been able to do that before."

Val nodded and kissed the top of Dean’s head, continuing to rub a hand over his back. "Hope you don’t get bored."

"Never. And don’t say that. Every time we say something like that, a demon bursts through a window."

"Right now I think we have to worry about your father bursting through the door," Val chuckled.

"Even worse!" Dean grinned as he rolled over on top of Val and rested his chin on crossed wrists. "He looked really pissed last night."

"Pissed about what?"

"Um, how much of last night did you hear before you spoke up? Dad got an eyeful."

"He did?" Val snickered, his whole body shaking with the effort of trying to keep quiet before giving up and laughing out loud. "Oh fuck, I’m surprised he didn’t have a heart attack."

"He looked like he was going to," Dean admitted, finally able to laugh about it. "But I was totally freaking, so I didn’t really give a damn."

"Aww, you really do love me," Val laughed before leaning in to kiss Dean’s forehead. "And all I knew last night was that you noisy Winchesters were keeping me from my much-needed sleep."

"I thought you’d died on me for a minute there," Dean admitted, running a hand down Val’s chest and belly. "It was a little soon after losing you. Next time I’ll know I was just too good for you," he ended with a grin.

"Idiot," Val snorted, squirming lazily under Dean’s touch. "More like I’m too good for you."

"I think we’re just right for each other."

"And _I_ think I’m going to be sick!" Sam said from the doorway as he came in. He set the fast food bags on the table next to the bed and beat a hasty retreat while Dean was still laughing.

"Poor Sammy." Val rolled to the side as much as possible to grab the bag of food before settling back against the pillows, Dean still lying against him. "Hey! No coffee?"

"It’s right here, next to the bag," Dean said, grabbing the two cups. "He knows better than to deprive me of coffee." Dean sat up, pushing a pillow behind his back after handing a cup to Val.

"Does it make you as cranky as depriving you of sex?"

"Worse!" Dean smirked. "I’ve been addicted to coffee a lot longer."

"So you’d take coffee over sex with me?" Val asked, eyebrows rising.

"Hell no, I want both!"

"I’m not soaking my dick in coffee so you can suck it!"

"No, that would dilute both of you."

Val snickered and unwrapped one of the breakfast sandwiches, taking a bite and grinning at Dean. "Good answer."

"So let’s have breakfast, and then you can have me. Or I can have you. Either is good."

"Works for me, so start eating, Dean-o; we have things to do."

"I really hope they all involve this bed."

Val smiled sensually. "The bed, the shower, the wall and possibly the table if it holds up under us."

"Damn! Eat fast!" Dean grabbed for his food.

"You’re the one talking and not eating," Val laughed after taking another bite of his meal.

Dean pointed at his mouth, showing how he was chewing, making Val laugh as he finished his first sandwich and started on the second, slugging back his coffee between bites. Silence reigned as both men concentrated on feeding themselves. Only when there was nothing left but some greasy smears on the wrappings did Dean lean back with a contented smile.

"Damn, I needed that."

Val nodded and tossed his balled up wrappers toward the wastebasket near the table. "Me too, you have no idea how much energy healing takes out of you."

Dean frowned. "Are you okay now?" He started to get up, ready to go find more food if Val needed it.

"Stay!" Val ordered, grabbing Dean’s arm to keep him on the bed. "I’m good, Dean-o, and I’ll be better if you stay here with me."

"Well, since that’s what I want to do anyways..." Dean grinned as he stretched out again.

"Nice and easy, just the way I like you."

"I think you like me any way," Dean snorted.

"Any way I can get you," Val chuckled, stroking a hand over Dean’s chest.

"Which seems to be any way you want me," Dean admitted, arching his back slightly and all but purring.

"Right now, that would be straddling me—if you’re up to moving, that is."

"You inspire me." Dean rolled on top of Val and sat up, his hands braced on Val’s chest. "Anything else?"

"Get the lube," Val growled, dragging his hands down Dean’s chest, his short nails leaving dull red lines in their wake.

A shudder of arousal ran through Dean, and he groaned softly as he reached over to grab the lube from the nightstand without getting off Val. "You wanna do it or watch?"

Val’s answering leer was feral. "Oh, I’m going to do it, Dean-o; lean in over me so I can get to you."

A small sound that Dean would never admit was a whimper escaped him as he slid a little higher along Val’s body and leaned forward. He braced his hands on either side of Val’s head and stared down into the dark green eyes watching him so avidly.

"Good boy." Val scooted down a little more, bringing the pillow with him so he could suck on the head of Dean’s cock, sighing at the musky taste of his skin. He grabbed the lube from Dean’s now clenched fingers and slicked up his own digits, pressing two into Dean’s ass and pulling back as Dean arched forward to fill his mouth.

"Fuck, Val!" Dean groaned, squirming and moaning again when the movement dragged Val’s fingers over his prostate.

"Soon, Dean-o," Val promised, continuing to lick and suck at Dean’s erection while stretching him, adding a third finger and teasing the tight hole until he felt Dean tense over him.

"God, stop, wanna come with you inside me," Dean panted.

Val pulled back, letting his teeth rake lightly over Dean’s cock, and his fingers slid out of their tight sheath before he took hold of his own shaft and urged Dean downward with his free hand. "Then ride me and you will."

Never looking away from Val’s eyes, Dean inched back until he felt Val’s cock against his ass. He pushed up and arched his back until the head nudged his hole, and then he sank down onto the rigid shaft, feeling Val fill him.

As the tight heat surrounded him, Val’s eyes flashed dimly, and his hands closed on Dean’s hips, pulling him downward until he could go no further. "Perfection," he rasped, arching upward, lifting them both off the bed.

"Oh Jesus fuck," Dean groaned, his eyes closing as he leaned back, somehow managing to let Val slide a fraction deeper. "Yes."

Val nodded and shifted one hand to Dean’s cock, stroking the hard length as they rocked together, his hand moving down as he thrust upward, making Dean cry out sharply, teetering on the brink of coming again.

"Hold on, Dean-o, make it last," Val gasped, closing his hand around the base of Dean’s cock and squeezing it.

"Sadist," Dean panted, his back arching sharply and his hips jerking as he rode Val’s cock, the pleasure increasing with every movement even though Val’s grip had pushed him back from the edge.

Val shrugged at that. "In another lifetime, this just makes it better." He circled his hips, the head of his erection rubbing against Dean’s prostate with each move.

"If it was any better, it would kill me."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say that?" Val snarled, slamming upwards into Dean’s ass, his hands tightening almost painfully around and on him.

"F-figure of speech." Dean bent down to kiss him apologetically. "Not getting rid of me that easily." Unable to move in Val’s grasp, he waited, rhythmically clenching and relaxing his ass around the shaft filling him.

"So stop using it." Val moved suddenly, flipping them over and yanking Dean’s legs up around his hips as he drove forward, his taut stomach rubbing against Dean’s cock.

Dean wailed, arching up so hard and fast that he lifted Val from the bed. As he sank back down, he was nearly sobbing with every breath, his fingers gripping Val’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

Groaning at the slight pain, Val bit at Dean’s throat, sucking at the warm flesh, marking him as they moved together, each stroke bringing him toward completion.

"God yes, please," Dean groaned, his legs inching higher as his head fell back, and Val bit him again before shifting his mouth to the other side of his throat, marking it in the same way as he slammed forward.

Dean cried out again, the slight pain only increasing his pleasure as he again drew close to his climax. He slid his hands down to Val’s ass, urging him on.

Val cursed in an ancient language and quickened his pace, his whole body tightening as he reached for Dean, feeling his climax as his own overwhelmed him, both of them shaking and crying out as they came.

Dean sprawled under Val, limbs lax, panting for air, surrounded by the scent of them. "Oh yeah," he gasped out, "much better when we’re both alive."

"Not arguing that," Val murmured before pushing up on his elbows and smiling down at Dean. "Better when I’m not worrying about killing you too."

Dean gazed up at him. "I never worried about that."

"Then you’re fucking stupid, because I was worried as hell about it, and I know your father’s worried about it too."

Dean shrugged as much as he could under Val’s weight. "I trust you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here."

Val sighed and kissed him. "And I love you or I wouldn’t be either."

Dean combed his fingers through Val’s hair, opening to the kiss and sighing happily. "Dad’ll get used to it."

"I think he’s begun to see my uses," Val said dryly.

"Not thinking about kissing!"

"Sex demon here, would you rather I had fucked them?"

" ** _NO_**!" That inspired Dean to flip them over and glare down into Val’s eyes. " _Never_!"

Val snickered at that. "I have to agree with that. I like Sam fine and your father is your father, but I have no desire to get my cock anywhere near them."

"That’s good. Or you wouldn’t have a cock left!" Dean growled.

"Mmm, I love it when you get all dommy and possessive," Val murmured, stroking Dean’s back. "And why would you think I would do that anyway?"

"Just making sure. You’re _mine_."

"I think God and Satan are both aware of that now; I just hope the latter doesn’t come looking for me."

"Doesn’t matter. He can’t have you."

"Not arguing that, but I really don’t want you to have to fight him over me."

"Well no, I’d rather skip that too. But I would if I had to."

Val shook his head and leaned up to kiss Dean again. "Maybe, but let’s not even imagine that, okay?"

"Works for me," Dean said easily. He stretched out on top of Val, resting his head on Val’s shoulder contentedly. "I’m not into threesomes."

"Vanilla," Val sighed, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

"Possessive."

Val only chuckled and nodded, his eyes falling half-closed as he relaxed.

~*~ 

"That’s it; I’m not waiting all day for you to get out of bed!" John Winchester barged into the room his son and the ex-demon were sharing and immediately shut his eyes. "Goddamnit!"

"Wha—Dad?!" Dean yanked the sheet over his bare ass for the second time in less than a day.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, John?" Val sighed, pushing up to his elbows and yawning as he looked at the elder Winchester, noticing that Sam was standing behind John with his back to the door.

"It’s after noon! And I’m heading out."

"What?" Dean sat up abruptly, making sure to keep the sheet over his and Val’s laps.

"That’s what I said," Sam commented without turning around.

"I want to see if we can get the truck; if you’re through loafing, get your asses out of bed."

"Is he always that way when you all almost die?" Val asked.

"Yes!" Sam and Dean chorused, both of them looking at their father with betrayed expressions.

"Where are you going?" Dean demanded, wrapping the bedspread around his waist as he got up.

"I told you, Dean, to get the truck," John snapped.

"This is Dean, Dad," Sam said quickly before the others could respond, "sometimes it takes a while for facts to sink in."

Val climbed out of the bed as well, sighing when Dean threw the sheet at him but wrapping it around his waist. "Remember what I told you about vengeance without compassion?" he asked, glancing over at Dean.

Dean glanced at Val, frowning, but he didn’t reply. "You said ‘I’, Dad, not ‘we’. You’re leaving us again, aren’t you?"

"Right now, I’m going to get the truck and lose this car," John explained again, an edge of impatience in his tone. "After that, I’m coming back here, and if you’re actually dressed and coherent, we’ll discuss our next move."

Dean’s eyes narrowed at his father’s tone. "Sorry for sleeping in after nearly dying. I’ll make sure not to do it again."

Sam looked surprised at Dean’s tone since the elder brother was usually the one who followed their father’s orders unquestioningly. It looked like Val’s presence was changing some things for the better.

"And I’ll make sure you do," Val shot back, his sheet slipping as he walked over to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Just be dressed when I get back," John stated before turning and walking out of the room.

"I’ll go with him," Sam said, hastily backing out.

Dean sighed. "He’s really not going to be okay with this, is he?" He sank down to sit on the edge of the bed.

Giving up on the sheet the minute the others were gone, Val sat down beside him and hugged him. "Maybe he’s so pissed because he thinks he should be pissed, but he isn’t?"

"You do kind of grow on people." Dean smiled wryly.

"Are you comparing me to mold?"

Dean burst into laughter. "Well, you’d be cute mold."

"Cute? Never in my life have I been called cute!" Val sputtered.

"Forgive me, oh great and sexy incubus," Dean laughed. "You’d be sexy mold."

"You’re lucky I used all my power healing your car or _you’d_ be mold," Val growled, tackling Dean to the bed and blowing a raspberry against his stomach, glad Dean was distracted from his thoughts of his father’s attitude for now.

Laughing, Dean squirmed, catching hold of Val’s upper arms to pull him up and kiss him. "Lunatic. It’s a good thing I know you don’t want to fuck mold." He looped his arms around Val’s waist. "We have about an hour before they get back. Shower?"

"Shower," Val laughed before kissing him. "And then order a pizza because I’m hungry again."

"You’re _always_ hungry," Dean snorted. "You’re worse than Sam."

"Excuse me?! What part of expended a hell of a lot of energy yesterday have you forgotten?" Val pouted. "Besides, demons are like Chinese food; you’re hungry an hour after you eat them."

Dean burst into laughter again. "Don’t worry, I’ll keep you in pizza and Chinese food, and you stick to eating me."

"Mmm, good idea, but not right now, you stink!" Val rolled off the bed with that comment, heading for the bathroom and leaving Dean to fight his way out of the bedspread tangled around his legs.

"And who got me this way!" Dean laughed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it after Val before disentangling himself. "Not that I’m complaining about it," he added as he joined Val in the bathroom.

"That would be me." The answer was dripping with smug satisfaction as Val stepped into the tub, the water plastering his dark hair down into his face.

"Exactly." Dean grinned back with equal smugness as he got into the shower as well, drawing the curtain closed once he was pressed up against Val. "When we have some time, we’ll hole up in a five-star hotel for a few days and enjoy ourselves."

"Knowing us, the place would be haunted, and the ghost would develop a fixation on Sam," Val chuckled, leaning back against Dean and letting himself relax into his embrace.

"Well, it _would_ keep Sam busy..." Dean grinned. "As long as it wasn’t trying to eat his soul or something."

"That would have you getting out your proton pack."

"Oh my God," Dean groaned. "You’re insane." He kissed Val, trying to prevent him from talking.

"Personality from you, remember?" Val muttered against Dean’s lips while reaching blindly for the soap.

"I have a feeling that a lot of this is all you," Dean snorted. "You know a hell of a lot more about bad TV than I ever did."

"Hell is boring at times, and we have a great satellite network," Val shrugged.

Dean blinked. "That’s... very disturbing. But does explain a lot about programming decisions."

"Where do you think network executives go when they die?"

"Straight to hell?" Dean chuckled. "Fitting. And if this shower was bigger, we could do some fitting of our own."

"Do you really want your father coming in and seeing you bare-assed again?" Val chuckled.

Dean shuddered. "I may have to ki—gouge out my own eyes if that happens again. There’s only so much a guy can take."

"Then come here and let me wash your back and take your mind off of it."

"That’s the best offer I’ve had all day." Dean turned, letting Val do whatever he pleased.

"It had better be!" Val retorted before soaping up his palms and rubbing them over Dean’s back.

"You’re cute when you’re jealous," Dean said, amused. "Considering how long I denied wanting you, do you really think there’s any chance I’m going to jump in bed with someone else now?"

"From the stories Sam’s told me, you never know," Val chuckled before turning Dean around to slowly wash his back.

"If you believe everything Sam says, I’d never have time to do anything else," Dean snorted.

"Sounds good to me."

"I don’t think that’s going to work so well for Dad."

"Why doesn’t that surprise me?"

"Because you’ve met him," Dean said wryly. "But he’ll just have to get used to it."

"Exactly, because I’m not going anywhere."

"Damn right you’re not." Dean tightened his arms around Val. "Things are probably going to be tense for a while."

Val nodded and leaned in to nuzzle Dean’s wet flesh. "Yeah, I figured that; you think the guy would be a little grateful I saved his ass and didn’t fuck it."

Dean shuddered and punched Val’s shoulder. "Don’t even joke about that!"

"Ow!" Val laughed, shoving Dean away, though in the small confines of the shower he couldn’t go far. "Don’t worry, no chance of that ever happening; the only ass I’m interested in is yours."

"Then quit talking about my father and brother," Dean grumbled, though his green eyes were laughing.

"Feeling insecure? Should I drop to one knee and swear eternal fealty?"

Dean snorted. "More like feeling repulsed. But feel free to drop to your knees if you like." He smirked.

"After that comment? You’re lucky I’m touching you at all."

"Ah, but I know you want me." Dean grinned more widely. "And I want you too, but Sam and Dad won’t be too much longer, so it’s going to have to wait."

Val glowered before ducking his head under the water. "You know," he commented when he emerged, "I could really get to hate this conscience you gave me."

"No, you couldn’t. ‘Cause without it, I’d never have fallen for you."

"It took you long enough as it is, so I guess I can live with it and c’mon, time to get out before we get all pruny."

Dean raked his eyes over Val. "And that would be criminal." He reached over to turn the water off while Val pushed the shower curtain back and stepped out, grabbing a towel and handing it to Dean before beginning to dry himself off, shaking his head repeatedly when his hair kept falling in his eyes.

"Don’t even think about it," Dean warned. "I like your hair just the way it is."

"Yeah, I noticed, but seeing is helpful too," Val grumbled.

Dean brushed the hair back and kissed him. "Quit complaining. You can see, and you look hot."

"Me hot; there’s a surprise," Val chuckled before kissing him back.

Dean sorted. "Even inanimate objects love you."

Val smirked at that and tossed the now damp towel toward the corner. "You have no idea."

Dean eyed him warily. "Why do I have a feeling I shouldn’t ask?"

"That depends on how much you really want to know about who I was before," Val stated before heading out to the other room to get dressed.

After hesitating for a moment, Dean followed him out. "Well, between Dad’s hints and that, I guess I’d better learn more, huh? So what’s the big secret?"

Val paused, his jeans loose around his hips and his shirt in one hand. "Think way beyond your average, everyday incubus, Dean-o. Way beyond."

Dean stilled. "I think you’d better just come out and say it."

"Wikipedia has it pretty close." Val’s laughter was harsh and self-derisive. "I’m surprised neither you or Sam bothered to look me up." He paused and looked away, staring at the faded drapes covering the window. "Top ten percent, Dean-o, that’s what you caught."

"Holy fuck." Dean sank down onto the bed, towel still around his neck and clothes forgotten. "What the hell was someone like that, like _you_ , doing playing incubus?"

"Slumming; revisiting my roots."

"So how the hell did the spell to bind an incubus affect... whatever you really were?"

"Because on this plane, that’s what I was at that moment; most of me was back..." Val raised his hand and waggled it toward the floor.

"Fuck." Dean stared at him. "So why didn’t you go back last night?" he asked in a whisper. "You could have been that again."

Val gave a harsh laugh at that and glanced over his shoulder at Dean, his eyes holding a world of sorrow. "Do you really have to ask?"

"No, I guess not," Dean replied quietly. "Do you hate me for it?"

"If I hated you at all, I wouldn’t be here now."

"I suppose I should be sorry, but I’m not. I want you here with me."

Val gave a choked laugh. "Glad to hear it because it’s the only place I want to be."

Dean managed a shaky chuckle. "Good thing Sam’s not here to hear this. We’d never live it down."

"And so you know, your father knows—he recognized the name."

Dean winced. "Well, that explains a bit more. I’m surprised he restrained himself."

"You didn’t hear him when we were alone."

"That’s probably just as well. I don’t want to have to make that choice."

Val turned to face him fully at that. "I’d never ask it of you."

"Which is why I’d have to." Dean smiled crookedly.

"Have to what?"

"Have to choose, have to stop my dad from doing anything to you."

Val shook his head and tried to smile. "Dean, don’t."

Dean shrugged. "Can’t help it. I love you."

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us," Val sighed, stepping forward to hug Dean tightly.

"Pretty convenient." Dean held him close.

"Isn’t it, though?"

Dean kissed him hard before stepping back. "And now we need to get dressed."

"Yeah," Val sighed, taking a couple of steps back himself, doing up his jeans and pulling on his shirt, "duty calls and all that good shit."

"We’ll get that break at a good hotel sometime soon."

"We’d better or I’m going to get really pissed."

"I’ll make it my goal to prevent that."

"Good boy." Val smiled slightly at that.

"Woof." Dean rolled his eyes as he tugged his t-shirt over his head and tucked it into his jeans.

"And here go the layers," Val sighed, shaking his head.

Dean stopped, eyeing him. "What’s wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing—if you’re from Seattle in 1989!"

"Fine, so what do _you_ want me to wear?"

"That," Val pointed at the t-shirt. "Just leave off the overshirt, okay?"

"Fine," Dean sighed, "but I’m drawing the line when you want the t-shirt to go too."

"Even in private?"

"Of course not! Naked’s good in private."

"I so did not need to hear that," Sam groaned from the other side of the door.

"Then why were you listening?"

"I was trying to let you know we’re back!"

"Knocking works," Dean pointed, earning a glare from his brother.

"Would you have heard it?"

"We both have perfectly good hearing, so yes."

"Did you get the truck?" Val asked.

"Yes, we did." John Winchester finally walked into the room, giving Valac an unfriendly look.

"Yeah," Sam added, "got the tires fixed too."

"And you didn’t even have to make out with it," Dean muttered to Val.

"Very funny," Val growled, rolling his eyes at John’s glare.

"And now, if it’s not too much inconvenience, we need to plan our next move."

Dean shrugged. "We go after the demon and we kick its ass."

"Minor problem," Sam cut in. "Where do we find it?"

"So we track it down, then go after it and kick its ass."

"Which we can do faster if we split up," John said abruptly.

Val leaned against the wall, watching the Winchesters argue the point but not saying anything.

"Why not tell us the truth, Dad," Dean suddenly challenged.

"What do you mean?" John snapped.

"You’re leaving us again because you don’t like it that Val’s here."

"I’m leaving because we’ll be able to cover more ground this way."

Dean looked at him sadly, and Sam wore a similar expression. "Do even you believe that?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I’m saying that you don’t like Val being here and you’re using this excuse to leave us again."

John’s eyes narrowed, and he stared at his older son. "You’re right, I don’t like him here."

"He’s not going anywhere, Dad. He had his chance to go back and rule hell or whatever the hell he did, and he’s still here, and I love him." Dean flushed at saying that to his father, but it was the truth.

"Rule hell?" Sam asked, his jaw dropping.

"Look me up," Val sighed.

"So you know," John said, "and you _still_ think it’s a good idea to have him around?"

"Yes."

"Dad, he saved Dean’s life. He saved _your_ life," Sam interjected.

"He’s a demon. A damned high-ranking one too!"

"Not any longer!" Val grated out. "I’m human, I bleed just like you; I can die, just like you!"

"Not like me. _Never_ like me!"

Dean took a step away from his father, closer to Val.

"Be careful what you say, John; keep going the way you are, and you’ll be more like me than you ever dreamed."

"Dad, please," Dean begged. "Val’s helping us, and he’s human. He’s on our side."

"I didn’t like it much more than you when I first found out," Sam cut in. "But he is human, and he sure as hell loves Dean."

"He can’t be human," John growled. "He started as a demon; he has no soul."

Dean shook his head. "You’re wrong, Dad. I don’t know how or why, but one thing I’m sure of is that Val does have a soul. Can’t you accept that I know him?"

"I’m worried about you, son," John finally answered.

"And so am I," Val put in. "So we’re even."

John gave him a hard glare. "I have to believe that my boys have seen something in you that I haven’t. Or can’t. So it’s best if we split up for now. We can link up again when we find the demon."

"Dad—" Sam began before sighing. "Anything we say won’t make a difference, will it?"

"This is just the way it has to be."

Dean made a soft sound of disbelief, but he didn’t say anything. He moved the final steps to Val’s side and slid an arm around Val’s waist.

"Don’t make the mistake of becoming what you hate," Val murmured, stroking a hand over Dean’s back.

"Stay, Dad," Dean implored.

"I’ll keep in touch," he finally answered.

Seeing that he wouldn’t be dissuaded, Dean nodded silently, stepping forward to hug John hard before returning to Val’s side as Sam embraced their father in turn. As John started toward the door, Dean whispered, "We’ll be waiting."

John’s step barely hesitated before he was through the door and it closed behind him.

Val hugged Dean close. "He’ll be back."

Dean nodded. "I wish he could have stayed."

"Me too," Sam murmured.

"So now we have a goal for after we deal with the demon. We have to change Dad’s mind." Dean managed a faint smile.

"I’ll start stocking up on gifts for him," Val teased.

Dean snorted. "I’m not sure that’s going to help."

"Even if it’s guns and knives?"

"He might use them on you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let’s just let him be for a while. He came back on his own this time; I guess we’ll have to wait him out," Dean said with a sigh. "At least we still have each other." He grinned at his brother and lover, his eyes still sad, but he was making the effort.

Val glanced from Dean to Sam, then back again. "Group hug time?" he asked innocently.

Both brothers rolled their eyes and groaned, and two fists impacted Val’s upper arms. That immediately had Dean growling at Sam, and they ended up wrestling on the floor at Val’s feet, making him hop back out of the way when their thrashing around threatened to knock him over. Chuckling, he sat cross-legged on the bed, watching the pair of them wrestle until they were worn out.

When they finally broke apart and flopped on their backs, side by side, Val chuckled and applauded. "Next time I’d recommend bringing out the baby oil first."

Two glares shot his way. " _I_ may pepper your ass with rock salt if you keep it up," Dean groused.

"Do that and you’re not getting near it ever again," Val snorted.

"Yeah, right. You like getting fucked even more than fucking—"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, clamping his hands over his ears.

"Are you calling me a bottom slut, you bottom slut?" Val growled, ignoring Sam’s pleas for them to stop.

"If the cock fits..."

"Ride it!"

"Oh my God!" Sam bolted from the room, slamming the door behind him, and Dean collapsed onto the bed next to Val, howling with laughter.

"Your brother needs to get laid," Val snickered.

"I’ve been telling him that for months."

"And he listens to you as well as your father does."

Dean laughed wryly. "You noticed, huh?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, in Dad’s defense, until recently I didn’t really argue with him a whole hell of a lot. And Sam, well, he’s my kid brother."

"Uh huh. Well, call me selfish, but I’m glad I’m what you decided to argue with John over."

"Like there was ever a chance that I wouldn’t. I love my dad, and I believe in what we’re doing, but _nothing_ is going to make me give you up."

Green eyes narrowed as Val looked at him closely, then widened at what he saw. "You really mean that."

"Of course I do." Dean sounded somewhat exasperated. "Don’t you believe me yet?"

"I believe you; it’s just been a long time since someone’s had that much faith in me."

"Well, get used to it."

Val smiled at that. "I think I will."


End file.
